A verdade sobre você!
by nexa-higurashi
Summary: minha primeira fic de naruto, espero que gostem, Sasuke descobre a verdade sobre a vida de Sakura e os seus verdadeiros sentimentos por ela..SasSak REVIEWS
1. Chapter 1

Naruto não me pertence...(infelizmente) mais o Sasuke-kun ainda vai ser meu XD

Minha primeira fic de naruto...espero que gostem..e deixem reviews ok? Kissus e ateh la em baxo 0/

Mais um dia normal, quer dizer, normal ate aquele momento; Sasuke como sempre era o primeiro a chegar na ponte á espera do sensei e da mais nova missão.

Nar: bom dia Sasuke baka! Aonde ta a Sakura-chan?

Sas: péssimo com você por perto e não sei.

Nar: educado como sempre!

Passaram-se 15 minutos e nada da Sakura aparecer, o que era estranho, pois ela nunca se atrasava.

Nar: será que aconteceu algo com ela?

Sas: ela já é grandinha para se cuidar – disse ele secamente tentando esconder a preocupação.

Sak: bom dia Naruto! Ohayo Sasuke-kun!

Nar: Sakura-chan! Eu já tava preocupado! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Sak: na...não! eu apenas dormi de mais...

Nar: ata! deu uns tapinhas nas costas dela

Sak: Aiiiii!

Nar: desculpa Sakura-chan..não sabia que cê tava machucada!

Sak: é que eu treinei demais e acabei me machucando um pouco!...mais o Kakashi sensei ainda não chegou? –disse ela mudando de assunto

Sas: Não...- disse ele olhando para algumas manchas roxas no corpo de Sakura " por que ela ta com essas manchas? Isso concerteza não é treinameinto! Ma..mas o que eu tenho a ver com isso!

Kak: Yo!-falou Kakashi que havia acabado de chegar

Nar: Òó AONDE CÊ TAVA? –gritou Naruto

Kak: é que uma linda moça me pediu informações e...

Nar, Sak: MENTIRA! Òó

Kak: yare yare... A nova missão de vocês é cuidar de um médico que esta indo para a vila da areia

Nar: ¬¬ como sempre essas missões idiotas!

Kak: eu soube que ele fará um banquete em sua casa para os seus protetores!

Nar: e o que estamos esperando? Vamos logo protege-lo! "comidaaaa "

KAk, Sas, Sak: gota

E assim os três partiram para uma hospedaria fora de Konoha, aonde encontrariam com o médico. Chegando na hospedaria já encontraram o médico e outro jovem em sua companhia, que por sinal chamou a atenção de Sakura, por ter olhos verdes como água do mar e cabelos castanhos lisos despenteados, um físico belíssimo e um lindo sorriso. Sasuke vendo a cara que ela fez ao velo não ficou nada contente, mesmo não sabendo o porquê daquele sentimento, pois não tinha nada a ver com a vida dela.

Natuski: bom dia para todos! Eu sou Natsuki, o medico que vocês devem proteger! E este é meu filho Tamahome.

Tama: prazer em conhece-los! –disse ele se curvando perante eles e dando um beijo na mão de Sakura, o que a deixou vermelha e fez com que Sasuke apenas ficasse com mais raiva do que já estava.

Nat: bom, esta noite iremos passar aqui, é por minha conta, comam e bebam a vontade!

Nar: mais é claro! ITADAKIMASU!

Sak: Kakashi sensei, eu vou dar uma volta pelo jardim da pensão

Kak: esta bem, mais tome cuidado e não volte muito tarde!

Sak: Hai!

Disse ela logo saindo para os jardins daquela pensão, que eram realmente grandes e bonitos. Ao ver a fonte de água ela se sentou perto e ficou mexendo na água pensando em como poderia suportar o que estava acontecendo com ela. Mais logo levou um susto ao sentir alguém pegar em seu ombro.

Tama: Sakura-sam, você estava tão distraída...esta preocupada com algo?

Sak: não, eu apenas estou pensando em como atrapalho os outros... disse ela mentindo

Tama: não sei como alguém tão bonita pode atrapalhar outras pessoas...

Sak: o...obrigada.. vermelha

Tama: apenas estou dizendo a verdade, e se alguém disse que você atrapalha...é por que esta pessoa ainda não se tocou de como você é...você pode ser um pouco medrosa, por ser uma mulher, isso é completamente compreensível!

Sak: mais...quando alguém se torna um ninja, esta pessoa desiste do seu sexo, mesmo sendo mulher eu não deveria ter medo de nada!

Tama: deixe eu terminar meu pensamento...mais mesmo sendo medrosa...você não deixa seus amigos nas horas mais dificieis, mesmo que tenha que morrer, você os defende com toda a força e perseverança que tem. E é por isso que eu...admiro muito você! –disse ele vermelho e pegando na mão dela.

Sak: er.. obrigada mais uma vez!

Tama: sem problemas...

Eles ficaram ali sentados por mais um tempo conversando animadamente, sem imaginar que um jovem estava de olho nos dois pela sacada da pensão...e mesmo estando longe conseguiu ouvir o que os dois conversavam.

Sas: maldito! Quem ele pensa que é pra pegar na mão dela? Se ele não soltar agora eu mato ele! –disse Sasuke já com uma kunai na mão.

Kak: pra que essa kunai em Sasuke? Algum inimigo? – disse Kakashi adentrando o local

Sas: na..não..eu apenas...á..sei la...-disse ele saindo emburrado da sala enquanto Kakashi olhava o que ele estava olhando a pouco tempo

Kak: como eu imaginava...huhuhuhuhuhu

Sak: Tama-chan, já esta tarde e amanha precisaremos acordar cedo...vamos voltar?

Tama: claro! Então vamos logo Sakura-chan!

E assim os dois voltaram para a pensão, Tamahome ao passar por Sasuke que estava na porta da pensão de braços cruzados passou o braço pelos ombros de Sakura, o que a deixou vermelha e deixou Sasuke quase explodindo de raiva

Nar: ei ei ei, o que cê pensa que ta fazendo em? pode tirando a mão da Sakura-chan, você não tem o direito de fazer isso viu?-disse Naruto que tinha acabado de chegar do restaurante.

Tama: esta bem...-disse já tirando o braço dos ombros de Sakura

Sas: "pelo menos uma vez o Naruto prestou pra alguma coisa..."

Sak: bom...eu já vou me deitar, boa noite Naruto, boa noite Tama-chan, e boa noite Sasuke-kun – disse ela dando um beijo na bochecha do jovem uchiha.

Sas: boa...-disse ele tentando esconder o rubor

Tama: Sakura-chan...boa noite –disse ele indo em direção dela e dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha, que por alguns milímetros não foram na boca

Sas: "eu vou mata ele, eu vou matar ele! Esse desgraçado!'

Nar: eiiiii já te disse pra não tomar essas liberdades com a Sakura-chan!

Tama: ta ta...tinha esquecido!

Sas: "te devo mais uma Naruto!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Primeiro cap axu eu ki fiko pikininim..mais jah é um começo..dps poxto o segundo cap ki tah beim melhor ...agora vo tentar escrever mais algumas coisas nesse fic...

Kissus e já ne 0/ DEIXEM REVIEWS


	2. até que a gripe veio em boa hora!

DOMO minna! Bom..demorei um pokim p aparece pq to em prova bimestral..ai ferra tds..bom..ta aki o segundo cap...espero ki gostem

Naturo não me pertence...mais o Sasuke-kun vai ser so meu!

...Flashback...

Tama: Sakura-chan...boa noite –disse ele indo em direção dela e dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha, que por alguns milímetros não foram na boca

Sas: "eu vou mata ele, eu vou matar ele! Esse desgraçado!'

Nar: eiiiii já te disse pra não tomar essas liberdades com a Sakura-chan!

Tama: ta ta...tinha esquecido!

Sas: "te devo mais uma Naruto!"

...fim do flashback...

Após essa curta discussão todos foram se deitar; afinal no dia seguinte teriam que caminhar muito. No dia seguinte todos acordaram cedo, menos Sakura que acordou um pouco indisposta.

Sak: desculpe Kakashi sensei, acho que peguei uma gripe... –disse ela fazendo cara de bebê chorão.

Kak: tudo bem Sakura..mais alguém terá de carrega-la

Sak: não...eu não quero ser peso para ninguém, posso muito bem andar sozinha...ATCHIM

Kak: acho que não, e mesmo que você fosse por conta própria só iria piorar...

Sak: gomen ne.. –disse abaixando a cabeça

Tama: tudo bem Sakura, eu te levo!

Nar: nem pensar! Não se atreva a isso! –disse o Uzumaki dando um soco na cabeça do Tama (olha a minha intimidade)

Sas: eu levo...afinal, o Naruto é muito atrapalhado, poderia derruba-la a qualquer momento e esse ai –disse apontando. Não tem força suficiente

Sak: SASUKE-KUN...cê ta me chamando de gorda? TT

Sas: na..não "de gorda ela não tem nada" é porque mesmo você sendo magra, ele não iria conseguir te carregar por muito tempo... –disse ele perdendo a paciência

Kak: então esta decidido, Sasuke você carrega a Sakura...

Tama: mais que droga... chega perto de Sasuke você pode ter ganhado essa...mais a próxima quem vai ganhar sou eu!

Sas: é o que vamos ver!

Kak: ei vocês! Vamos logo! Eu tenho mais o que fazer! –disse o sensei tirando a sua bíblia do bolso...o icha icha paradise.

Sak: Sasuke-kun, tem certeza de que quer me levar? Eu posso te incomodar...

Sas: eu me propus a isso...então não tem problema...agora suba logo nas minhas costas –disse ele ficando de costas para ela

Sak: Hai! –disse ela subindo nas costas dele e agarrando-se em seu pescoço

Andaram quase o dia todo, até que Sasuke pediu para pararem um pouco pois sentiu que Sakura estava muito quente.

Sas: é...realmente ela esta com febre...devemos acampar hoje por aqui...pois o tempo esta esfriando e ela pode piorar!

Tama: isso mesmo, e eu vou atrás de algum rio para molhar esse pano e colocar na Sakura-sam para que ela melhore!

Sas: isso é o mínimo que você pode fazer...pois é por sua culpa que ela esta assim –disse ele o encarando

Tama: ora, eu faço oque bem entender, e você não tem nada a ver com isso...

Sas: não fale comigo assim seu muleque...

Tama: falo como quiser..

Sas: ora seu!

Kak: parem agora! Em vez de estarem ajudado vocês apenas estão piorando a situação...se querem ajudar a Sakura a ficar melhor...não é assim que conseguirão...agora, Tamahome vá com Naruto procurar uma fonte e Sasuke você fica aqui cuidando dela, enquanto eu e Natsuki vamos buscar lenha, já que ele fez o possível para melhorar a situação dela...

Sas: ...

Então todos saíram da caverna deixando apenas Sasuke e Sakura, que estava dormindo.

Sasuke: você fica ainda mais bonita quando esta vermelha sabia? "Ma..mas o que eu to dizendo?" – disse ele já confuso com o que tinha acabado de falar.. "não, eu não posso estar gostando dela, quer dizer, eu não estou gostando dela, ou estou?"- pensou ele completamente confuso.

Sak: cof cof cof (onomatopéia de tosse XD)

Logo Sasuke voltou a sua atenção para ela, que parecia estar morrendo de frio, ele apenas se deitou ao lado dela e a abraçou a fim de esquenta-la.

Sakura acordou se sentindo mole, porém viu que sua febre tinha baixado, pois antes de adormecer nas costas do Uchiha, se sentiu muito quente. Quando realmente acordou sentiu que estava presa pela cintura. Quando olhou para o lado viu que tinha alguém a abraçando, e sua surpresa foi ainda maior quando viu que Sasuke estava adormecido ao seu lado e ainda por cima a abraçando, ficou completamente vermelha e sem saber o que fazer. Decidiu se deitar de novo, afinal não era todo dia que iria conseguir aquela proeza. Se deitou de novo, desta vez apoiando a cabeça no peito de Sasuke.

Kakashi entrou primeiro na caverna preocupado com a situação de Sakura, mais ficou boquiaberto quando viu os dois dormindo abraçados.

Kak: yare yare...o que temos aqui? Vamos, acorde Sasuke...

Sas: me deixa em paz...-disse ele meio que dormindo ainda

Kak: ô Sasuke, eu sei que a Sakura é bem gostosinha e da vontade de ficar agarrado, mais se alguém chegar e te ver assim com ela vai pensar que você não apenas dormiu com ela, e sim se aproveitou se é que você me entende!

Sas: acorda em um pulo isso não tem nada a ver...ela tava com frio e não tinha nada para esquenta-la então eu..

Kak: poupe as explicações...não são necessárias...

Sas: ta...

Kak: pelo menos a febre dela baixou.

Sas: é...

Kak: me ajude a fazer uma fogueira para mante-la aquecida.

Sas: ta...

Em menos de 5 minutos chegaram os outros, Naruto e Tamahome trouxeram água e comida e Natsuki trouxe mais lenha e ervas medicinais. Naruto logo colocou os peixes no fogo, enquanto Tamahome foi acordar Sakura para que ela comesse algo.

Tama: Sakura-chan acorde! Vamos comer...o jantar já esta pronto! –disse ele depositando um beijo nas buxexas dela, deixando um jovem irritado e por causa disso ganhando mais um galo.

Nar: já te disse para não bancar o engraçadinho com a Sakura-chan! Só quem pode fazer isso sou eu!

Após a burrice dita, Naruto ganhou 3 belos e grandes galos, um de uma doente Sakura que tinha acabado de acordar, outro de Sasuke que descontou a sua raiva no loiro e outro de Tamahome por achar insolente a atitude do garoto. Todos jantaram e logo foram dormir, enquanto Natsuki passava os remédios em Sakura para que ela melhorasse mais rápido. Logo o médico também foi dormir, pois estava cansado da caminhada, mais por ter dormido por quase toda a tarde Sakura não sentia sono, e para não acordar ninguém saiu da caverna para ver o lindo céu que estava do lado de fora.

Sas: você já ta gripada...vai acabar piorando se ficar aqui fora nesse vento...

Sak: Sasuke-kun! Que susto! é que eu não tava com sono então resolvi vir aqui pra fora pra não acordar ninguém...mais já vi que não adiantou...

Sas: você não me acordou, eu também estou sem sono...-disse ele se sentando ao lado dela. –sabe...faz tempo que eu não sento e olho para o céu...

Sak: eu também, e hoje ele esta tão bonito! Queria poder ver o céu todas as noites... ATCHIN!

Sas: eu disse...vamos entrar! Aqui ta muito frio pra você!

Sak: a não! O céu ta tão lindo! Quero ficar mais tempo aqui fora!

Sas: ai você só vai piorar, e sou eu quem vai ter que te carregar...

Sak: suspiro eu sempre sou um estorvo –murmurou ela se levantando.

Sas: você não é um estorvo...-disse ela puxando-a de novo e passando o braço pelos ombros dela.

Sak: você ouviu?

Sas: ¬¬ não...

Sak: mais isso é verdade, eu sou sim um estorvo...nunca faço nada útil, ate quando eu fico doente as pessoas são obrigadas a cuidar de mim...

Sas: eu só disse aquilo porque... porque eu me preocupo com você...e não me importo em te carregar!

Sak: serio Sasuke-kun?

Sas: é...

Sak: obrigada!-disse ela dando um beijo na bochecha dele e se aconchegando em seu ombro.

Ficaram assim por umas 2 horas ate Sasuke perceber que ela estava quieta de mais, e quando viu ela estava dormindo profundamente em seu ombro. Ele a pegou no colo e a levou para a caverna, colocou-a em seu futon e foi dormir no seu. No dia seguinte eles andaram o dia inteiro. E Sasuke carregou Sakura pelo percurso inteiro. Depois de dois dias Sakura já estava consideravelmente melhor, o que fez ela ir andando, depois de 4 dias de caminhada chegaram a casa de Natsuki.

Nat: bom, esta é minha casa, se sintam a vontade. Kakashi o quarto que você vai ficar com o Naruto e o Sasuke é ali á direita, Sakura o seu quarto é ao lado dos meninos. O jantar já será servido e vocês podem ir tomar banho nas fontes lá em baixo, e não se preocupe Sakura, elas são separadas!

Sak: obrigada! Inner: "como é bom ser mulher! Só tem vantagens! Hehehehehe"

Sas: eu to indo tomar banho...

Kak: eu também...

Nar: eu também... e você Tamahome..não vem?

Tama: agora não...

Nar: então ta...

Sak: eu também vou...to realmente precisando de um banho..

Tama: você é linda de qualquer jeito Sakura-sam!

Sak: o...obrigada!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Respondendo as reviews**!

**Sango Youko**: brigadinha espero ki continue gostando...eu demorei um pokim pq tava estudando os provas ¬¬ mais eu já to escrevendo p num atrasa..

**Kiyuii-chan: **foi esse o meu intuito..mostra ele cum ciúme..taum kawaii! ainda beim ki c gosto! O naruto eh mta comédia..to mi esforçando p fik cada veiz melho e eu to agüentando p escreve a cena da briga do sasuke cum o tama...eh pq tem ki acontece alguimas coisinhas antes...brigadinha!

Bom...agora soh o 3 cap..vaum espera um poko..mais menos de uma semana..pq eu to escrevendo ainda! kissus e ja ne 0/

DEIXEM REVIEWS


	3. alguem espiando Sakura no banho

DOMO minna! Bom..espero ki vcs estejam goxtanto da minha fic to mi esforçando mto p conseguir fazer uma boua fic.. 0/...mais um cap p vcs..

Naruto naum mi pertence...mais o Sasuke-kun sim!

Oooooooooooooooooooo começo do flashback oooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Nat: bom, esta é minha casa, se sintam a vontade. Kakashi o quarto que você vai ficar com o Naruto e o Sasuke é ali á direita, Sakura o seu quarto é ao lado dos meninos. O jantar já será servido e vocês podem ir tomar banho nas fontes lá em baixo, e não se preocupe Sakura, elas são separadas!

Sak: obrigada! Inner: "como é bom ser mulher! Só tem vantagens! Hehehehehe"

Sas: eu to indo tomar banho...

Kak: eu também...

Nar: eu também... e você Tamahome..não vem?

Tama: agora não...

Nar: então ta...

Sak: eu também vou...to realmente precisando de um banho..

Tama: você é linda de qualquer jeito Sakura-sam!

Sak: o...obrigada!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo fim do flashback ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Então eles foram tomar banho e é claro que Sakura foi tomar em uma fonte separada, porem a fonte que ela foi tomar banho era do lado da deles. Kakashi tomou banho e foi o primeiro a sair, alegando ter que ler alguns relatórios, o que era mentira, Naruto também saiu pouco tempo depois porque estava com fome. Apenas Sasuke ficou na fonte relaxando. Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que nem notou quando uma sombra passou pela porta em direção ao banheiro feminino. Só acordou de seus devaneios quando ouviu alguém gritando, sim, esse grito era de uma pessoa que ele conhecia muito bem...Sakura! não pensou duas vezes, vestiu-se com um roupão e foi ate seu encontro, esta se encontrava totalmente pelada apenas abaixada tentando esconder o corpo.

Sak: Sasuke-kun! O que você ta fazendo aqui? –disse ela mais vermelha

Sas: eu...eu escutei seu grito e...-gaguejou ele olhando para as curvas dela

Sak: é que...eu tava tomando banho e senti a presença de alguém a mais aqui...tinha alguém mi espiando enquanto eu tomava banho!

Sas: O QUE? Sakura, você viu quem foi? –disse ele já pegando a kunai

Sak: eu tenho a leve impressão de que foi...

Sas: TAMAHOMEEEE –disse Sasuke ao sentir a presença dele. –eu juro que te mato! Hoje você não escapa fedelho!

Sak: Sasuke-kun...calma...eu não tenho certeza e...

Sas: você ta defendendo ele?

Sak: não, é só que eu não tenho certeza e não quero tomar decisões erradas...

Sas: foi como eu pensei...ele vem aqui te espiar, fica dando em cima de você direto...e você ainda o defende...você só pode estar gostando desse garoto não é Sakura? –disse ele completamente sem controle.

Sak: cla...claro que não, porque eu gosto de outra pessoa fica ruborizada, e além do mais eu nunca iria defender alguém que me espia enquanto eu tomo banho...

Sas: se você diz...mais não pense que vou deixar barato...a próxima vez que ele tentar fazer isso, eu juro que o mato –disse ele serrando os punhos.

Sak: vo..você esta com ciúmes Sasuke-kun? –gaguejou ela se levantando inconscientemente.

Sas: eu...claro que não! tentando esconder o rubor Sakura acho melhor você se vestir ou se não vai acabar pegando uma gripe...

Ela apenas se abaixou envergonhada enquanto ele se virou para que ela pudesse sair da água.

Sak: obrigada por vir aqui ver o que tinha acontecido...

Sas: como sempre eu tenho que tomar conta de você né...

Sak: é...-disse ela olhando para o chão com um ar triste, suspirando e assim saindo da terma.

Kak: Sasuke, você não deveria ser tão duro com ela, afinal, você não sabe o que acontece com ela...

Sas: duro? Eu apenas disse a verdade...e o que há para se saber além do que ela tem um pai e uma mãe que a mimam? Por isso ela é assim, porque tem pais que a protegem de mais – disse ele sem pensar no que estava falando.

Kak: como eu pensei...você não sabe nada sobre ela...para seu entendimento, ela é adotada, os pais delas foram assassinados na sua frente como os seus, ela foi adotada por dois carrascos, que na frente de todos a mimam e fingem ser ótimos pais, mais que por trás a usam como escrava (cinderela? Kkkkkkkkkkkk), o "pai" quer que ela seja uma ótima ninja para dar nome a família, fazendo com que ela treine quase a noite inteira, a "mãe" quer que ela seja uma ótima mulher, para que possa casa-la com um homem muito rico para que ela tenha uma ótima vida até a morte, ou seja, os dois a vêem como um investimento...e adivinha...aquelas manchas roxas que você estava olhando aquele dia, não eram do treinamento como ela disse, é do ferro ou sei lá o que, que os maravilhosos "pais" dela usam para castiga-la por não conseguir cumprir uma tarefa, ou seja, ela tem que ser uma ótima filha e uma ótima ninja ao mesmo tempo..sendo mais que 100 nos dois...será que ela tem uma vida maravilhosa como você pensa? –acabou Kakashi se retirando para que Sasuke pensasse melhor.

Sas: Sakura...-balbuciou ele olhando para o chão triste...

Assim Sasuke não jantou naquele dia, assim como Sakura que ficou trancada no quarto, segundo Tamahome, chorando. Sasuke apenas se retirou da sala aonde estavam e foi para o jardim, aonde ficou pensando até a chegada daquele menino ao qual tinha repulsa, Tamahome.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo fim do cap ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Bom gente..demorei um poko pq tava escrevendo..proximo cap..Tamahome e Sasuke...briga? esperem p descobrir...

Agradecer as pessoas ki taum mandando Reviews..cs saum minha inspiração

Huahauhauhauhauhauahuahua

Ateh o prox cap..vai te uma época ki eu vo poxta semanalmente..pq fikei de recuperação ¬¬ ..inom eh isso..ateh o prox cap..kissus e já ne 0/


	4. briga? Oo

DOMO minna! Bom kiria agradecer as Reviews, e continuem deixando tah?

Bom..uma coisinha, akilo ki eu flei da Sakura (to cum pena ateh agora..) foi apenas minha pikena e amiga imaginação ki mi ajuda nessas coisas estranhas e mirabolantes..

Como sempre Naruto não me pertence...mais o Sasuke-kun sim!

Espero ki gostem desse cap..

OooooooOoooooOoooooOoooo inicio do flashback oooooOooooooooooOoooooooooO

Assim Sasuke não jantou naquele dia, assim como Sakura que ficou trancada no quarto, segundo Tamahome, chorando. Sasuke apenas se retirou da sala aonde estavam e foi para o jardim, aonde ficou pensando até a chegada daquele menino ao qual tinha repulsa, Tamahome.

OoooooOoooooOoooooOoooo fim do flashback oooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooO

Tama: oque você fez pra ela em Sasuke?

Sas: não se meta...não é da sua conta...alias, era você que estava espiando ela tomar banho?

Tama: eu? Não..eu não sou desse tipo..pra que espiar se eu posso ter?

Sas: COMO É QUE É? CÊ TÁ PENSANDO QUE TÁ FALANDO DE QUEM EM MININO MIMADO? REPITA OQUE DISSE SE QUISER MORRER...VAMOS! CÊ NUM É HOMEM NÃO?

Kak: yooo! O que esta acontecendo aqui? Sasuke...você não pode bater nele..afinal também temos que protegê-lo!

Sas: desculpe Kakashi, mais é que quando esse merda falou mal da Sasukra..eu..- disse se controlando para não voar no pescoço do Tama

Kak: perdeu o controle?

Sas: foi..

Kak: isso é normal quando se esta...opaaa ia falando de mais...

Sas: nani? õ.o quando se esta o que?

Kak: nada não...hehehehe..ja ne – disse Kakashi querendo se livrar das perguntas

Após a saída de Kakashi Sasuke olhou para Tamahome com um olhar que deixaria qualquer em de medo, o que não foi diferente com Tamahome...

Sas: saiba que eu só não te matei aqui porque o Kakashi apareceu para interferir, agora na próxima vez, saiba que eu não terei piedade. Tenha mais cuidado com o que diz...garoto mimado...- terminou ele dizendo com uma voz inibidora, se retirando do jardim.

Tama: ele nem perde por esperar...

No dia seguinte todos acordaram dispostos, quer dizer, quase todos, pois Sasuke estava com uma cara de poucos amigos (pra variar um pokim neh?), provavelmente não tinha dormido pensando no que Kakashi dissera na noite anterior...ela estava com olheiras terríveis provavelmente por ter chorado a noite inteira. Sasuke ao ver aqueles olhos tristes sentiu seu coração apertar, mesmo sem saber o por que, pensou em pedir desculpas, mais seu orgulho fora maior.

Todos tomaram café, e era evidente que os três novos ninjas queriam sair daquela casa o mais rápido possível, o que fez com que eles se despedissem dos moradores da casa.

Kak: aonde pensam que vão vocês três?

Nar: embora duh! Eu qeuro volta pra casa...num ageunto mais esse Tamahome dando em cima da minha Sakura-chan...

Naruto que esperava levar um belo soco nesta hora, ficou cum cara de merda ao ver que Sakura nem prestou atenção no que ele dizia, estava realmente no mundo da lua..

Nar: aloooooo... Sakura-chan...acoorda! – disse ele passando a mão na frente do rosto da Haruno.

Sak: hãn? Que foi?

Nar: o que você tem em? ta tão desligada..foi o Tamahome? Por que se foi..eu juro que..

Sak: não foi nada Naruto..eu apenas estava pensando em alguém..- disse ela olhando para Sasuke

Nar: eu sei em quem era...era em mim né? E tava pensando no seu amor platônico por mim...Sakura-chan...não tenha vergonha...você sabe que pode se declarar a qualquer hora

Dessa vez ele realmente tinha extrapolado então levou três socos, um de Sasuke que estava mais a frente prestando atenção na conversa, um de Sakura que dessa vez havia escutado o que ele tinha dito e outro de Tamahome que quis apenas se mostrar para Sakura

Nar: bom se não temos mais nada pra fazer aqui...vamos embora né?

Kak: eu acho que não...Tsunade-sama acabou de informar que teremos que levar Natsuki e Tamahome para a vila oculta da névoa.

Nar, Sak, Sas: OO

Tama: isso! Agora vou ficar mais tempo com a Sakura-chan!

Nar: a não...leve você Kakashi sensei, nós vamos voltar pra casa...

Kak: nada disso Naruto, isso é uma missão e nós temos que cumpri-la.

Nar: mas...

Kak: nada de mais...agora vamos..

Nar: hai.. -.-

E assim o time 7 se encaminhou para a vila oculta da névoa, na companhia de Tamahome e Natsuki. Naruto talvez por ser lento (não imagina... ¬¬) não captou o clima pesado que se formara entre seus amigos, e então continuou cantarolando na frente de todos os outros pelo caminho. Kakashi vinha mais atrás lendo o seu inseparável companheiro, o livro icha icha paradase (eh assim? õ.o). mas atrás vinha um médico olhando atentamente para as plantas a procura de algo novo, um Sasuke pensativo, um Tamahome que não cansava de dar investidas na Sakura e uma Sakura triste cansada de dar foras em Tamahome. Sasuke já não agüentando mais ver aquele garoto dando em cima de Sakura foi para perto dela.

Sas: será que você poderia nos das licença?

Tama: por que daria? cê num ta vendo que eu to ocupado com a Sakura-sam?

Sas: ai ai...é nisso que da tentar ser educado...- disse ele se aproximando do garoto e pegando na gola da camisa dele, o assustando. Eu não vou repetir três vezes, saia daqui agora!

Tama: mais, o que você quer conversar com ela?

Sas: isso não é da sua conta...

Tama: mas...

Sas: pelo visto eu vou ter que acabar com esse seu rostinho ridículo...

Tama: er..er..pai? desculpem, eu escutei meu pai me chamando! -terminando de falar isso ele chegou perto do uchiha e balbuciou: não pense que eu estou fugindo... – e assim se retirou

Sas: franguinho medroso... Sakura...eu...

Sak: obrigada por tira-lo daqui! –falou ela tentando demonstrar felicidade...

Sas: se você não esta feliz, não precisa fingir que esta...

Sak: hai..- disse ela olhando para o chão.

Sas: eu queria...

Sas: han?

Sas: eu queria me desculpar por ontem... –disse ele tentando esconder a vermelhidão que havia tomado seu rosto, eu realmente não pensei no que falei e...

Sak: obrigada por se desculpar Sasuke-kun - interrompeu ela dando um beijo na bochecha dele e ficando vermelha.

Ela não sabia o que aquele beijo havia provocado no uchiha que ficou mais vermelho e por mais estranho que achasse sentiu arrepios por todo o corpo ao sentir o contato dos lábios dela em sua bochecha.

Sas: saku..

Tama: Sakura-sam o que significa isso? Você esta me traindo com esse daí?- disse apontando para Sasuke

Sak: olha aqui Tama, o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é da sua conta, eu não tenho nada com você e não fale assim com o Sasuke-kun!

Tama: mas...Sakura-sam..e as nossas juras de amor?

Sas: Sakura..eu não acredito que você...

Sak: é mentira dele! Eu nunca fiz juras de amor com ele!

Sas: a não? Então por que ele ta falando isso?

Sak: deve ser pra você brigar comigo..alem do que..eu só gosto de uma pessoa..

Sas: e quem seria esse? –disse ele se sentindo pela primeira vez inseguro.

Sak: você sabe quem é...

Sas: se eu to perguntando é porque não sei ¬¬', quem é Sakura? É o mimado do Tamahome?

Sak: não sei... "como ele é lento ¬¬"

Sas: não me diga que é o baka do Naruto? –disse ele fazendo cara de nojo

Sak: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, se-gre-do!

Sas: não vai dizer pra mim?

Sak: como você é lento Sasuke-kun...

Sas: han?

Sak: nada esquece ¬¬

Kak: sasuke deixe de ficar cantando a Sakura e venha pra cá...

Kakashi fez com que os dois ficassem vermelho e com que os dois outros rapazes que estavam na frente olhassem para o uchiha com uma cara realmente assassina.

OoooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooo

Fim do cap 4

Bom..ta ai o cap 4, espero ki vcs gostem, o 5 jah esta a caminho...

Kiria agradece mais uma vez pelas Reviews e continuem deixando ok?

Próximo cap...Sakura em prerigo...

huHUAHUAHAhuahuahauHAUHAUAhuahauahua

kissus e já ne 0/


	5. Sakura em perigo!

Domo minna! Dps de séculos sem colokr + um cap volto aki...pq pensei ki tinha fikdo de recuperação mais num fikei..graças a deus...e tbm pq taum acontecendo coisas mto confusas cumigo..

Bom..aproveitem esse cap ki eu ameeeiiiii!

Naruto não me pertence, mais o Sasuke-kun eh meuuuu . 

OoooooooooOoooooooooOFlashbackOoooooooooOoooooooooOoooooooooOooooooo

Sak: deve ser pra você brigar comigo..alem do que..eu só gosto de uma pessoa..

Sas: e quem seria esse? –disse ele se sentindo pela primeira vez inseguro.

Sak: você sabe quem é...

Sas: se eu to perguntando é porque não sei ¬¬', quem é Sakura? É o mimado do Tamahome?

Sak: não sei... "como ele é lento ¬¬"

Sas: não me diga que é o baka do Naruto? –disse ele fazendo cara de nojo

Sak: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, se-gre-do!

Sas: não vai dizer pra mim?

Sak: como você é lento Sasuke-kun...

Sas: han?

Sak: nada esquece ¬¬

Kak: sasuke deixe de ficar cantando a Sakura e venha pra cá...

Kakashi fez com que os dois ficassem vermelhos e com que os dois outros rapazes que estavam na frente olhassem para o uchiha com uma cara realmente assassina.

OooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooOfim do flashbackOooooooooooooooOoooooooo

O transcorrer do dia foi tranqüilo a não ser pelas cantadas que Tama dava em Sakura, o que estava deixando o jovem Uchiha realmente estressado a ponto de partir uma árvore no meio com toda a força (vamos supor que ele podia fazer isso ok?)

Kak: Sasuke...por que fez isso?

Sas: por que eu quis...

Kak: ora Sasuke...vo...

Tsu: Deixe ele Kakashi, sabe como é a juventude, hormônios em fúria hehehehe (típico de véio eh fla isso ¬¬ )

Kak: esta bem..vamos continuar a caminhada

Tama: a não... eu já to cansado, e alem disso já vai anoitecer..

Sas: o que foi Tamahome-teme? Já esta cansado? Sabia que você era um frouxo...

Sak: mais Sasuke-kun, eu também estou cansada, será que não poderíamos parar por aqui esta noite?

Sas: bom..por mim tudo bem...agora depende do Kakashi...

Kak: paramos por aqui hoje... Naruto e Sasuke, vão pescar , Sakura e Tamahome, vocês vão pegar a lenha para fogueira, eu vou ficar de olho no local, e você Natsuki, pode descansar

Sas: Kakashi por que esse muleque tem que ir com a Sakura? Ele pode fazer lago com ela e...

Tama: eu nunca faria nada que a Sakura-sam não quisesse...nao sou um bruto como você...agora me dê licença, tenho que pegar a lenha, vamos Sakura-sam.

Sak: hai... –disse ela seguindo o companheiro de viagem

Sas: eu não confio nele...

Nar: hãm?

Sas: nada Naruto baka... vamos logo pescar...

Nat: ta bom então...

Eles foram pegar lenha em uma parte mais afastada na floresta, Sakura pegava a lenha enquanto Tamahome a encarava pelas costas. Ele foi se aproximando dela, e ela como já estava acostumada com aquele chackra continuou a pegar as tais lenhas. Ele a virou e a empurrou ao chão (não, ao céu ¬¬') ficando assim em cima dela.

Sak: mais o que você pensa que esta fazendo?

Tama: nada de mais...

Sak: saia de cima de mim agora!

Tama: não antes de te beijar...

Sak: você não teria coragem...- disse ela já um pouco assustada

Inner:_ Sakura não deixe que ele te beije! Lembre-se o seu primeirto beijo tem que ser com Uchiha Sasuke! Ouviu? Uchiha Sasuke!_

Tama: a não? –disse ele se aproximando perigosamente dos lábios da garota, ficando apenas uns centímetros de sua boca.

Sakura começou a se assustar com a proximidade dos corpos e as intenções de Tamahome que deixaram claramente ser nada boas, ela conseguia ouvir as batidas do coração dele, o qual estava agitado, mais não tanto quanto o seu, que estava para sair pela boca, quando viu que Tama estava prestes a conseguir o que queria, Sakura em vez de usar suas habilidades ninja..usou as de mulher..deu um enorme grito, o qual foi escutado pelo jovem Uchiha e Naruto.

Sas: Naruto, você ouviu o grito da Sakura?

Nar: ouvi sim, mais ela deve ter visto algum sapo, aranha ou qualquer inseto por lá, você sabe como são as mulheres, além do mas você sabe que ela ta lá com o Tamahome e...

Sas: "Tamahome! concerteza ela não gritou por causa de um inseto..essa sensação..é como se ela estivesse precisando da minha ajuda, eu vou até la verificar" –disse ele se retirando do local com uma rapidez surpreendente.

Nar: por isso nem vale a pena ir atrás dela né Sasuke? som de grilos Sasuke?

Sasuke foi rezando mentalmente para que fosse apenas por causa de um inseto aquele grito, mais quando chegou ao local viu que um inseto não poderia ser tão ousado como aquele adolescente chamado de Tamahome, o qual se encontrava em cima de Sakura prendendo-a para que esta não fizesse nenhum movimento, tentando beija-la a todo custo, e ela apenas mexia a cabeça de forma com que ele sentisse dificuldade em conseguir beija-la. Sasuke ao ver aquela cena sentiu seu sangue ferver como nunca, suas mãos se fecharam em forma de reprovação , principalmente quando viu que Sakura estava chorando e relutando para não ser beijada, o que o fez ficar ainda mais fora de controle.

Tama: olha Sakura eu até agora tentei ser legal com você, apenas ia te beijar, mais como você não me deixa escolha, eu terei de ir um pouco mais longe...

Sak: pa...para! por favor! –disse ela em um fio de voz que ainda lhe restava, começando a chorar de novo.

Tama: você acha que esse chorinho seu vai adiantar alguma coisa? – disse ele se levantando um pouco ficando sentado nela, e assim arrancando a sua blusa (vamos supor que akela ropinha seja um conjunto ok?)

Ao ver ele arrancar a blusa de Sakura e pegar em seus seios ele perdeu totalmente a sanidade que ainda restava naquele ser, porém se controlou para não libertar o selo, pois se ele fizesse isso poderia causar estragos bem maiores. Ele desceu da árvore e foi em direção aos dois, na qual Sakura apenas olhou para ele e susurrou:

Sak: sasuke-kun socorro...

Mas após ela falar isso Tamahome apenas deu uma paulada na cabeça dela o que a fez desmaiar (tinha um pedaço de lenha do lado dele ta?), ao ver isso Sasuke apenas avançou no rapaz com uma kunai, o qual pegou Sakura que se encontrava desacordada e colocou esta em sua frente para levar o golpe. Sasuke foi mais rápido e jogou a kunai por cima deles.

Sas: você vai pagar caro por usar a Sakura como escudo e ainda abusar dela.

Tama: quero só ver se você conseguirá encostar um dedo em mim...-terminou ele jogando o corpo da menina inerte para o lado.

Sasuke foi mais rápido e pegou-a a tempo de ela não entrar em contato com o chão, colocando-a cuidadosamente neste e se virando para o oponente já com o sharingan ativado.

Sas: nunca me subestime, pois você não conhece minhas técnicas, que concerteza são superiores as suas.

Tama: apenas tente...

E assim começou uma dura luta, na qual Sasuke estava na vantagem por causa do sharingan, Tamahome que estava começando a se assustar conseguiu dar um murro em Ssasuke que fez o garoto ir ao encontro de uma árvore de costas e em seguida caindo no chão com tudo (tadinho dele!), fazendo Tama se sentir vitorioso.

Tama: pensei que você sabia fazer melhor que isso, já que se gaba tanto, alias, esqueci de mencionar o quão são gostosos os peitos dessa sua amiguinha...

Ao ouvir isso Sasuke se levantou já com o chidori preparado, o qual atacou seu inimigo, o deixando no chão quase morto, que por sinal ainda o provocou estando naquela situação.

Tama: eu juro que se você não tivesse atrapalhado eu teria feito o serviço direitinho, e garanto que ela ia adorar, ia até gemer meu nome...jah imaginou? _Vai Tama..Tama_ ..-disse ele fazendo voz mais fina para ficar semelhante a de Sakura.

Sas: morra agora desgraçado! –disse ele enfiando uma kunai no peito de Tama, o matando. Mais espera ai...o rosto dele se transformou, quer dizer que ele não era o Tamahome?

Kak: mais o que?

Tsu: sagara?

Kak, Sas, Nar: Sagara?

Tsu: sim, este era o meu sobrinho, que tinha inveja de Tamahome por que ele recebia toda a minha atenção, por ser meu único filho, então após varias brigas com meu filho ele disse que iria se vingar, roubando dele uma coisa que ele considerasse muito importante. E acho que isso era a Sakura. Mas agora ele esta morto, e meu filho aonde esta?

Kak: quanto a isso não se preocupe, eu tinha colocado um rastreador no verdadeiro Tamahome, eu já sabia que ele era um impostor...

Nar: E VOCÊ NÃO FALOU NADA? A SAKURA-CHAN PODIA TER SIDO...

Kak: eu já sei do meu erro Naruto, só não sabia que ele ia chegar a isso...bom mais não se preocupem, o Tamahome esta vivo...er...agora eu vou cuidar da Sakura-chan...-disse o sensei com a sua calma habitual.

Sas: não, pode deixar que eu mesmo cuido dela, afinal foi por minha culpa que ela esta nesse estado "se eu tivesse chegado mais cedo talvez ela...talvez ela...droga, não posso pensar nessas coisas agora!"

Nar: á não, eu vou cuidar da Sakura-chan!

Kak: vamos Naruto e Tsuki, deixem eles a sós.

Nar: kuso!

Mal terminou Kakashi de falar isso Sasuke já tirou a blusa que trajava,içando assim de peito nu, e colocando sua roupa em Sakura que continuava desacordada, assim ele a pegou nos braços e a levou para o leito do rio, aonde pegou um pedaço de pano que carregava junto com suas kunais, passando delicadamente pela testa da garota, a qual tinha um pouco de sangue por causa da pancada. Ele ficou cuidando dela por mais ou menos meia hora, que foi quando ela conseguiu com muita dificuldade abrir os olhos.

Sak: Sasuke-kun o que aconteceu?

Sas: não fale, você ainda esta machucada...

Sak: e a sua blusa?

Sas: esta em você –disse ele um pouco vermelho.

Sak: então quer dizer que ele conseguiu...-disse ela já com lagrimas nos olhos.

Sas: não, eu consegui mata-lo, e foi merecido.

Sak: Sasuke-kun! –disse ela se sentando e o abraçando. Obrigada

Sas: apenas melhore –disse ele se levantando bruscamente. Acho que um banho vai lhe fazer bem, portanto eu vou para aonde estão os outros, qualquer coisa grite. –falou ele começando a andar.

Sak: Sasuke-kun...será que você poderia ficar aqui comigo? Eu...eu ainda estou com medo...

Sas: isso não é correto Sakura...

Sak: basta ficar de costas, e não espiar certo? –disse ela piscando o olho e mostrando a língua.

Sas: certo...-disse ele mais vermelho, se sentando na grama de costas para a garota.

Sakura tomava banho e suspirava a cada minuto ao pensar que Sasuke a protegeu e ainda cuidou dela, e ainda mais em ver como ele estava mais compreensivo com ela, e ainda tinha aquele corpo que estava meio exposto...e que corpo! Após dez minutos de banho Sakura saiu da água, o barulho fez com que um certo jovem saísse de seus devaneios. Após se trocar Sakura foi correndo sorrateiramente até o jovem Uchiha, que sentindo a presença de Sakura próxima, se levantou e se virou para ela, para que pudessem ir. Mais algo inesperado aconteceu, ela que vinha correndo, ao ver que ele tenha se levantado ela tentou parar, mais ao invés de parar, ela tropeçou nos próprios pés (mais leza ki eu ¬¬') o que fez ela cair nele, caindo assim os dois, e para deixar a situação mais embaraçosa, eles estavam com os lábios colados, Sakura não sabia o que fazer, se apenas saia de cima dele ou continuava daquele jeito, que estava adorando, afinal estava beijando quem sempre quis, ele também não sabia o que fazer, decidiu fazer o que seu coração flava, afinal este nunca sentiu outra vontade a não ser se vingar daquele que matou seu clã. Terminado esses pensamentos Sasuke aprofundou o beijo, e Sakura deu passagem para que este o fizesse. Ele passou a mão pela cintura da garota e esta passou as mãos pela nuca do garoto massageando-a. eles ficaram se beijando até sentirem falta de ar. Quando se separaram Sasuke apenas virou o rosto para esconder o forte rubor, e ela apenas ficou olhando para ele sorrindo.

Ele para não cometer outra besteira por vê-la rindo daquele jeito apenas se levantou, deixando ela sem entender nada.

Sak: Sasuke-kun...

Sas: vamos voltar, eles devem estar preocupados.

Sak: sim...-disse ela cabisbaixa.

Assim eles voltaram para o local aonde todos estavam, fazendo um jovem loiro gritar de raiva pela demora.

Kak: por que demoraram tanto?

Sak: é que...er...

Sas: ela demorou muito para acordar e ainda quis tomar um banho.

Nar: E VOCÊ FICOU OLHANDO ELA TOMAR BANHO SASUKE-BAKA?

Sas: não porque não sou como você, eu me virei e esperei ela terminar.

Kak: mais será que você não deu nenhuma espiadinha Sasuke?

Sas: claro que não! –disse ele virando o rosto para esconder o rubor evidente.

Kak: acho que essa resposta não foi sincera...bom..de qualquer forma vamos dormir porque amanha temos que chegar ao nosso destino.

Tsu: ia me esquecendo, vocês poderiam ficar para o festival que terá lá! É um festival muito bonito, aonde bandas internacionais comparecem!

Kak: bem que não seria uma má idéia!

Sak: mais eu não trouxe nenhum kimono para festas...

Tsu: não se incomode Sakura-sam, eu me encarrego disso! Afinal você merece

Sak: brigadinha

Kak: bom, agora vamos dormir, porque amanhã quero estar ótimo para o festival.

Tsu:

Nar, Sak, Sas: ¬¬'

E assim todos foram se deitar, pois amanhã teriam uma longa caminhada até o destino final, e ainda iriam participar do festival, assim Naruto, Tsuki e Kakashi logo aodrmeceram, enquanto Sasuke e Sakura estavam acordados pensando no beijo que havia acontecido, e também neste novo sentimento meio escondido por um, e descoberto por outro.

OooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooo

Bom...tah ai + um capitulo p vcs...ki eu realmente gostei

NÃO PERCAM O PROXIMO CAPITULOOO eu vo faze a Sakura kkkkkkkkkkkkk vo nem dize pq se naum estraga..mais vai ser hilaaariooooo kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Brigadinha pelas Reviews

E kiria agradece a Alana ki num vem aki nu site + ki fik me pertubando p mim escreve e passa pra ela por msn...

REVIEWS AEW GLR!

Kissus e ja ne 0/


	6. ciúmes e dançaõo

Domo minna! Nhaaaaa eu demorei dessa veiz pq tava escrevendo mto...e dah um pokim de trabalho...+ ta ai mais um capitulo...espero que gostem, leiam inkuanto eu trabalho no próximo, que prometo eu vai ser poxtado mais rápido que esse XP

OoooooooooOoooooooooOFlashbackOoooooooooOoooooooooOoooooooooOooooooo

Tsu: ia me esquecendo, vocês poderiam ficar para o festival que terá lá! É um festival muito bonito, aonde bandas internacionais comparecem!

Kak: bem que não seria uma má idéia!

Sak: mais eu não trouxe nenhum kimono para festas...

Tsu: não se incomode Sakura-sam, eu me encarrego disso! Afinal você merece

Sak: brigadinha

Kak: bom, agora vamos dormir, porque amanhã quero estar ótimo para o festival.

Tsu:

Nar, Sak, Sas: ¬¬'

E assim todos foram se deitar, pois amanhã teriam uma longa caminhada até o destino final, e ainda iriam participar do festival, assim Naruto, Tsuki e Kakashi logo aodrmeceram, enquanto Sasuke e Sakura estavam acordados pensando no beijo que havia acontecido, e também neste novo sentimento meio escondido por um, e descoberto por outro.

OooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooOfim do flashbackOooooooooooooooOoooooooo

No dia seguinte todos levantaram cedo, menos Sakura, que havia ficado a noite inteira acordada por causa de seus pensamentos em Sasuke.

Kak: Naruto vá acorda-la, temos que partir!

Nat: com todo prazer!

E assim Naruto foi em direção a menina que ainda estava no 3º sono, deixando um Sasuke que estava próximo enciumado, apesar do próprio não saber o porque daquele ciúme, afinal não sentia nada pela garota não é?

Naruto chegou até menina, olhou para os lados para verificar a proximidade de alguém do grupo, e confirmando a ausência de todos, Naruto se aproximou da bochecha da garota, a qual deu um beijo digamos que demorado, fazendo esta acordar.

Sak: bom dia Sasuke-k... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – gritou ela logo dando um tapa na cara daquele garoto atrevido o qual lhe beijara.

Sas: o que foi Sakura? – disse Sasuke que tinha chegado rapidamente ao local.

Sak: eu senti alguém beijando a minha bochecha e pensei ser...não importa...e quando acordo, vejo o Naruto , me beijando, então eu me assustei com a cara dele e gritei e também dei um tapinha nele...

Nar: tapinha é? Eu nem quero imaginar o seu tapa Sakura-chan...

Sak: então não tente fazer isso de novo ouviu?

Nar: hai...

Sas: é bom mesmo!

Nar: o que foi Sasuke? Ficou com ciúme porque EU consegui beijar a bochecha dela e você não?

Sas: Naruto-teme! É melhor se calar se não quiser apanhar! "eu não consegui um beijo na bochecha, consegui muito mais que isso"- pensou ele se gabando em certa parte.

Nar: você é muito chato sabia? –disse ele colocando os braços atrás da cabeça se retirando do local.

A situação ficou digamos que, embaraçosa. Os dois não se olhavam, por estarem vermelhos pelo fato da noite anterior. Ela até tentou falar alguma coisa, mais a voz parecia que não saia, ele entendendo o recado apenas falou para ela se arrumar para poderem partir, e foi o que eles fizeram, após Sakura se arrumar e tomar um rápido café da manhã, eles caminharam até o entardecer , chegando na vila quando o sol estava se pondo.

Sak: nossa, que vista linda!

Nar: ainda mais linda com você aqui Sakura-chan! –disse o Uzumaki passando o braço pelo ombro da menina.

Ele realmente não deveria ter falado nada, afinal, por causa desse seu atrevimento ganhou dois socos na cabeça de seus dois companheiros, e que concerteza iriam deixar calos. Após deixarem Tsuki em seu destino, o qual pagou a missão e deu dinheiro a Sakura para que esta comprasse novas roupas, já que ela ainda estava com a blusa de Sasuke, e este estava com outra blusa qual carregava em sua bolsa.

Sak: Kakashi sensei, vamos até as lojas de roupas? Eu tenho que escolhe-las para esta noite!

Kak: Sakura, eu estou muito cansado, chame Naruto ou Sasuke!- falou ele mentindo mais uma vez, por saber como eram as mulheres na hora de escolher roupa.

Sak: por falar nele...aonde ele esta? Não o vi desde que deixamos Tsuki naquele hospital...

Kak: esqueci! Ele disse que ia provar todas as comidas servidas aqui no festival!

Sak: típico dele gota

Kak: então...só resta o Sasuke, bem, já vou, to indo pra pensão...ja ne – deu um leve aceno e se retirou do local.

Sak: er...Sasuke-kun..você não precisa ir, eu vou sozinha mesmo, não tem problema!

Sas: eu...eu quero ir...

Sak: mas, eu não quero incomodar e...

Sas: eu to falando isso porque eu quero ir Sakura, e não vai ser incomodo, agora vamos, se não as ruas vão lotar.

Sak: hai!

Eles foram para a parte comercial da vila, que como Sasuke previa estav começando a lotar pelo fato das pessoas estarem comprando as roupas de ultima hora.

Sak: er...Sasuke-kun, se você quiser voltar não tem problema, já esta cheio...

Sas: não, eu vim ate aqui, então vamos logo Sakura...

Sak: hai...

Então os dois começaram a andar por aquele comercio, que por sinal era enorme e dava bastantes opções para Sakura, que se encantava com tudo que via, porem estava emburrada por perceber os olhares femininos sobre Sasuke, que aparentemente nem dava bola. Ela então o puxou para dentro de uma loja na qual provou muitas roupas, e o deixou sentado a esperando, porém não gostou de nenhum, foram em outra, em outra, em outra, e nada dela decidir. então quando eles estavam na 23º loja, Sasuke avisou a Sakura que iria comprar alguma coisa para beber, e pediu que ela o esperasse naquele local, ela apenas afirmou e continuou a olhar as roupas.

Ele comprou a bebida e ficou a bebendo fora da loja, olhando apenas para pela vitrine, meio abobalhado com as idas e vindas de Sakura do provador, do qual saia cada vez com uma roupa diferente, e cada vez mais bonita. Ele saiu dos seus devaneios quando ouviu dois rapazes comentando algo sobre Sakura, que já se encontrava encostada na parede o esperando. Ele aguçou a audição para entender.

Garoto 1:olha aquela menina dentro da loja, ela é linda!

Garoto 2: e pelo jeito esta sozinha.

Gar 1: ela tem cara de ser fácil de mais.

Gar 2: pelo menos não é uma daquelas garotas problemáticas...

Gar 1: tem cara de que não consegue dizer não...vamos lá!

Sasuke se apressou e chegou na frente de Sakura dando um murro na parede e olhando friamente para os dois rapazes, que ao verem o olhar intimidados do Uchiha saíram imediatamente da loja.

Sas: você deveria ser mais atenta sabia?

Sak: han?

Sas: se você continuar com essa cara de lesma, muitas pessoas irão se aproveitar de você...

Sak: Hai! –disse ela olhando para os lados atenta

Sas: isso quando eu não estiver por perto, quando eu estiver você pode relaxar...

Sak: Hai! –disse ela voltando a ficar com o rosto relaxado

Sas: isso não quer dizer que eu...eu...á esquece...

Sakura apenas riu da confusão que o jovem tinha feito com as palavras, deixando este meio irritado com os risos, pensando ele ter sido por causa das bobagens ditas.

Sas: Sakura, qual é o motivo do riso?

Sak: é que você fica ainda mais lindo todo confuso

Ele ficou vermelho e sentindo isso virou a cara e bufou. Passaram mais uma hora atrás do kimono de Sakura, a qual após ter escolhido o komono não deixou que Sasuke o visse...alegando ser uma surpresa.

Então a noite do festival tão esperada havia chegado, todos estavam prontos na sala de entrada esperando apenas uma pessoa, que por um milagre não era Kakashi, que tinha um ótimo costume de se atrasar, dessa vez era Sakura que estava meia hora atrasada.

Sas: kuso! Ela morreu se arrumando? Ta pior ate que o Kakashi sensei!

Kak: Sasuke, mulheres são assim mesmo, principalmente se elas são vaidosas como a Sakura-chan, você vai ver como a demora vale a pena, a final, elas não demoram todo esse tempo a toa.

Nar: eu não sei pra que ela se arruma, já é linda de todo jeito!

Sas: Naruto seu...

Sak: quem é "linda de todo jeito" Naruto? –disse Sakura adentrando o local deixando todos, inclusive o sensei que se estivesse sem o pano no rosto de bocas abertas.

Nar: vo...você Sakura-chan...

Sak: eu? Ai Naruto...que brincadeira mais sem graça...- disse ela vermelha

Kak: realmente você esta muito bonita Sakura, Sasuke deve ter cuidado, por que concerteza vários meninos irão atrás de você.

Sas: o...oque Kakashi?

Kak: ora Sasuke, se você pensa que apenas nós três temos olhos, você esta enganado, hoje é um festival e vai estar cheio de gente... e meninos a procura de garotas bonitas como Sakura, e se você não tiver cuidado...eles podem tira-la de você..

Sasuke ficou assimilando aquelas palavras enquanto Sakura cobriu o rosto, completamente envergonhada.

Nar: essa conversa não ta nada legal... que tal irmos logo pra esse festival, por que se depender de vocês as comidas vão acabar. –disse ele se levantando e indo e direção a porta. – E então, vocês vem ou não? (rimoo XD)

E assim todos se retiraram do local. Durante o caminho Sakura não olhava nada a não ser o chão, enquanto Sasuke a olhava e reparava como ela realmente estava bonita, Naruto ia mais na frente pulando igual a uma criança junto com Kakashi que como sempre lia o seu livro.

Como Kakashi havia falado, o local do festival estava cheio de gente, moradores da vila, e estrangeiros que vieram ver a banda que veio tocar de outro país. E entre as pessoas também estavam rapazes que ao verem Sakura faziam de tudo para que esta os reparasse. Esta já não olhava para o chão, e sim para a beleza que o festival apresentava, ela estava maravilhada com a decoração e com a beleza do local, Naruto já tinha desaparecido em meio as barracas de comida, Kakashi resolveu ir ler o seu livro em cima de uma árvore, ficando mais uma vez Sasuke e Sakura juntos, ficando cada um mais constrangido com a situação.

Sak: aqui é realmente lindo né Sasuke-kun? –falou elas tentando puxar assunto

Sas: é...-disse ele sem emoção.

Sak: ano...ano..será que você não poderia pescar um peixe pra mim?

Sas: porque você mesma não pega?

Sak: claro...-disse ela olhando pra baixo

Hideki: pode deixar que eu mesmo pego pra você!

Sak: a não...não se incomode, eu mesma pego!

Hid: não seria incomodo nenhum pegar um peixe para uma linda garota como você!

Sak: arigatou...-disse ela envergonhada.

Hid: posso saber seu nome?

Sak: Haruno Sakura.

Hid: para ser linda desse jeito só podia ter nome de uma flor!

Sak: obrigada...-disse ela ficando mais vermelha.

Hid: ei, o senhor podia me dar um desses? –disse ele ao balconista. –E não se preocupe, é por minha conta.

Sas: deixe que eu mesmo pego!

Sak: sasuke-kun mais você não tinha dito que...

Sas: eu mesmo vou pegar esse peixe.

Hid: com licença, mais eu me ofereci primeiro...

Sas: mais ela me pediu primeiro...

Hid: idai? Eu fui gentil com ela ao contrario de você...

Sas: eu sempre fui assim, não é agora que vou mudar, e chega de discussão, quem vai pegar isso sou eu!

Hid: eu já disse que não! Afinal...o que você é dela? O irmão mais velho ou o pai?

Sas: nada do seu interesse...

Hid: quer dizer que ela esta livre! Sakura...você não quer dar um passeio comigo?

Sas: ela não vai a lugar nenhu com você!

Hid: vem cá... primeiro tu é grosso com ela, ai eu me ofereço pra ajudar e você não deixa, depois eu pergunto o que você é dela, e você não diz nada, agora eu a chamo pra sair, e você não quer deixar...vem cá...se você num é nada dela, porque você não quer deixar ela sair?

Enquanto o garoto que tinha acabado de chegar falava Sasuke perdia todas as paciências que ainda lhe restavam, o que fez ele explodir:

Sas: EU SOU O NAMORADO DELA OK? ALGUMA COISA CONTRA? SE NÃO TEM, SE TOCA E SAI DAQUI...

Hid: nossa, tudo bem. Mais Sakura, se você mudar de idéia eu posso pescar muitos peixes pra você. –disse ele olhando para ela e piscando, recebendo assim um olhar mortal do jovem Uchiha.

Após aquelas palavras o silencio mais que incomodo se instalou entre os dois, até que Sakura resolve se pronunciar:

Sak: er...Sasuke-kun...o que você disse...

Sas: eu só estava tentando afasta-lo de você, ele era mais um tarado afim de lhe fazer mal, e como você é muito lenta para perceber, eu precisei falar aquilo.

Sak: claro...-disse ela abaixando a cabeça deixando assim a franja cobrir seus olhos.

Sas: bom... não precisa ficar assim...er..eu só não quero que um tarado lhe faça mal, como o Tamahome poderia ter feito.

Ela achou o que ele disse tão fofo, o que realmente não era do feitio dele, ela sem pensar muito apenas o abraçou e agradeceu pela proteção a qual ele estava lhe dando. Ele apenas ficou vermelho pelo abraço, sentindo o doce perfume que seus cabelos tinham.

Depois de comer algumas coisas e pegar Naruto de conversinha com umas garotas, o que fez os dois caírem na gargalhada ao pensar se elas estavam dando mole pra ele, ou apenas cobrando as comidas que ele consumiu e não pagou, eles foram assistir o show da banda internacional que estava prestes a começar, e segundo os habitantes da vila, é um ritmo completamente diferente do que eles já haviam escutado ou dançado, e depois de um atraso, comum em shows, o apresentador apareceu no palco.

Apresentador: agora depois de um pequeno atraso trago a vocês, vindo diretamente do Brasil, que não tem vila oculta...trago a vocês...É O TACHAAAAANNN

(KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK eh mta falta de banda viu õ.o)

Todos aplaudiram a banda e todos ficaram boquiabertos com o tamanho das roupas das dançarinas, as quais se rebolavam tanto que só faltavam se quebrar, os homens estavam praticamente babando, e as mulheres começaram a se empolgar com o ritmo contagiante (gente kiria fla ki eu num gosto+ num tenhu nds contra...eh doh p dah um humorzim ), igual a Sakura, que em pouco tempo pegou o jeito da dança, e retirou as sandálias deixando-as de lado e dançando, deixando um Sasuke completamente abobalhado do seu lado.

Do palco compadre washinton, que era um dos cantores da banda olhava as jovens que começavam a pegar o jeito de suas musicas, mais uma entre elas se destacava.

Compadre: ei...você...a de cabelos rosas, vem aqui dança no palco vem, cê já pego o estilo da dança minha filha, agora é só ir rebolando...sobe aqui! (eles sabiam flar japonês tah? E isso foi akels pididos ki eles fazem para as fans)

Sak: eu?

Com: é sim!

Sak: mas mas...-ela olhou para Sasuke o qual apenas estava com uma gota na cabeça, ela entregou a sandália para ele e foi em direção ao palco

Com: oxi minha filha, vá se trocar ali vá! Sheila, vá ajudala!

Então Sakura saiu com a dançarina até o camarim, aonde pegou um top vermelho e um short da mesma cor, o que a fez sentir um pouco...nua de mais, ainda mais por que seu corpo já estava mais definido do que devia, deixando suas curvas bem visíveis naquelas roupas.

Sheila: vamos! Não tenha vergonha! No começo é assim...mais jaja você se acustuma! É so esquecer da roupa e dançar! Vamos eles estão esperando a gente!

Sak: hai! –disse ela envergonhada.

A loira foi a primeira a entrar no palco, já completamente acostumada com a situação, ao contrario de Sakura que nunca tinha passado por uma situação dessas. O compadre a chamou, o que a fez gelar atrás do palco, mais após 2 chamadas ela resolveu ir, pensando na situação como uma missão do rank mais elevado. Quando Sakura apareceu no palco todos homens perderam a fala, pois nunca tinham visto beleza como aquela até Naruto que estava "conversando" com as amiguinhas dele parou ao ver ela no palco, e até mesmo o sensei que se encontrava na arvore deixou o livro cair no chão ao ver ela no palco. Sasuke que não era diferente dos outros estava completamente abismado com a situação, agora via como ela havia mudado em tão pouco tempo, á uns meses atrás ela era apenas uma menina assustada, hoje ela já tem um corpo de mulher, e que mulher!

Sakura percebendo a situação cobriu o rosto com vergonha, e a banda percebendo isso começou a tocar mais uma musica, fazendo com que ela aos poucos fosse esquecendo a vergonha e dançando junto com os outros dançarinos. Após a terceira musica ela já estava completamente igual as dançarinas da banda,e ficou dançando animadamente ate o final do show, deixando todos impressionados com a beleza e rapidez dela para aprender os passos da dança.

Com o termino do show ela foi ao camarim pegar as suas roupas para ir embora se despedindo da banda e saindo pelos fundos, que para sua surpresa estava cheio de garotos que estavam gritando seu nome, ela não sabia o que fazer, então entrou no local de volta e fez um clone, o qual mandou sair pelos fundos e distrair os rapazes enquanto ela saia pela frente, e quando chegou nesta tratou de ir logo embora do local, mais seu sossego foi por pouco tempo, por que os meninos descobriram que aquele era apenas um clone, e assim correram atrás da verdadeira Sakura, a qual procurava desesperada por um local para se esconder, afinal, se não achasse seria atacada por eles, quando estava passando por um beco sentiu uma mão agarrando seu braço, ela pensou em gritar, mais uma mão tampou sua boca impedindo ela de fazer isso, quando ela se deu conta, viu que era Sasuke.

Sas: mais você só se mete em problema né Sakura?

Sak: fazer o que...Sasuke-kun...eu dancei bem?

Sas: você dançou muito bem, mas eu não gostei de todos aqueles homens te olhando...

Sak: Sasuke-kun...você ficou com ciúme?

Sas: faça-me o favor Sakura...claro que eu...-disse ele perdendo as palavras ao vê-la tão próxima por cauda do tamanho do beco que era extremamente estreito, ficando assim muito próximo a ela.

Sak: claro que você..?

Sas: claro que eu não senti ciúmes...eu apenas...-disse se aproximando dela. –não gosto de outros homens...te olhando-disse colando os seus lábios aos dela, provando mais uma vez daqueles lábios macios, os quais mesmo sem querer admitir estava sentindo saudades, apesar de apenas tê-los provado uma vez.

Tendo permissão para aprofundar o beijo, ele o fez, puxando-a para mais próximo segurando sua cintura, enquanto ela passava os braços pela nuca dele. Continuaram assim ate sentir necessidade de pegar ar. Depois de alguns segundos ele parou para pensar no que estava fazendo, sabia que era um vingador, e que não podia criar laços com ninguém ate se vingar de seu irmão, pois não sabia se ia voltar vivo deste combate, e não desejava machucar ninguém caso não voltasse desse combate, principalmente ela. Tendo esses pensamentos ele apenas desapareceu do local deixando-a muito confusa com a situação.

OooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooo

Bom, espero que tenham gostado desse cap que eu axei comédia, kiria agradecer a participação do grupo È O TCHAN que fez a Sakura pagar um mico sem comentários...

Cs jah repararam como eu adoro mexer cum a Sakura XP e ainda tem maaais coisas...

Obrigadinha pelas reviews...continuem deixando para que eu possa melhorar cada vez mais a qualidade das fics oks?

Kissus e já ne 0/


	7. sestunai

**Domo minna! **

**DESCULPINHASSSSS sei ki demorei séculos pra fazer mais um capitulo...mais eu tava viajando e aonde eu fui nem lan tem ¬¬'''**

**Bom...a fic ta kuase no final...mais ainda terão mtas emoções...**

**Esse capitulo eu tbm adoreiiii **

**Espero que gostem ok?**

**Kiria agradecer pelas revierws e continuem deixando ok?**

**Naruto e cia não me pertencem, mais o Sasuke-kun eh so meu! **

OoooooooooOoooooooooOFlashbackOoooooooooOoooooooooOoooooooooOooooooo

Tendo permissão para aprofundar o beijo, ele o fez, puxando-a para mais próximo segurando sua cintura, enquanto ela passava os braços pela nuca dele. Continuaram assim ate sentir necessidade de pegar ar. Depois de alguns segundos ele parou para pensar no que estava fazendo, sabia que era um vingador, e que não podia criar laços com ninguém ate se vingar de seu irmão, pois não sabia se ia voltar vivo deste combate, e não desejava machucar ninguém caso não voltasse desse combate, principalmente ela. Tendo esses pensamentos ele apenas desapareceu do local deixando-a muito confusa com a situação.

OooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooOfim do flashbackOooooooooooooooOoooooooo

Ela como viu que ele não iria voltar e foi para a hospedaria, aonde ao chegar foi tomar banho e se deitar, por que apesar de ter gostado do beijo, a reação dele após este, a deixou confusa e triste, por pensar que ele só estava a usando para ganhar alguns beijos, por causa desses pensamentos chorou boa parte da noite, mais no dia seguinte ela fez com que ninguém notasse que ela havia chorado, principalmente ele.

Então eles voltaram para konoha, Naruto que estava até passando mal por tanta comida que havia comido andava muito devagar, e reparou que Sakura estava meio triste.

Nar: te conteceu alguma coisa Sakura-chan?

Sak: não não Naruto, só to com um poço de sono

Nar: se quiser desabafar, to aqui viu?

Sak: ta certo! Brigadinha!

Nar: de nada Sakura-chan! Como seu futuro marido eu devo me preocupar com você!

Sak: ¬¬' sonha Naruto!

Nar: nhaaaaaa –disse ele caminhando mais rápido para poder ficar ao lado do sensei que era o primeiro, que para variar lia o seu livrinho.

Sasuke vinha mais atrás apenas pensava que não poderia fazer isso com Sakura, mesmo percebendo que realmente gostava dela, não poderia alimentar ainda mais os seus sentimentos para depois, caso desse errado a sua vingança, morrer e deixa-la sozinha sofrendo pela perda. Tomou a decisão mais difícil, porém mais sensata, se afastar dela. Ele sabia que ela iria sofrer, mais pelo menos ela poderia esquece-lo e ir adiante com um outro homem, só de pensar nessas coisas seu coração se comprimia, mais ele sabia que isso era o mais certo a se fazer.

Ela não sabia que ele estava tendo esses pensamentos tão conclusivos sobre os dois, e se soubesse, de certo não iria concordar com estes pensamentos. Ela apenas se sentia usada, por achar que ele só estava a usando. O clima na volta não foi nada bom.

Chegando em konoha, eles não foram comer ramem como de costume, Sakura disse que tinha varias coisas para fazer e Sasuke disse que estava sem fome, Naruto e Kakashi sem saber o que havia acontecido decidiram ir comer apenas os dois.

Sakura pensou por uma fração de segundos que chegaria em casa, tomaria um banho relaxante e se deitaria em sua cama, mais ao adentrar o local que chamava de casa a sua tutora a mandou fazer todos os afazeres de casa, que parecia não ter sido ao menos limpa durante sua ausência, o que a fez gastar pelo menos a energia que ainda restava na limpeza, o que a distraiu até a noite, quando foi se deitar. Mesmo cansada por causa da viagem e dos afazeres de casa, Sakura não conseguiu dormir, pensava como estava sendo difícil para ela, mesmo tendo conseguido beijar o garoto que sempre desejou, ela queria que ele estivesse fazendo isso por gostar dela, mais segundo seus pensamentos ele estava apenas a usando, deixando ela na duvida de que foi melhor te-lo beijado mesmo sendo usada, ou ficar apenas na amizade com o penúltimo herdeiro do clã Uchiha.

Do outro lado da cidade, sozinho na vila a qual pertencera a sua família Sasuke também estava deitado, porém não conseguia pegar no sono, estava pensando no que deveria fazer, e chegou na conclusão de que a única maneira de poder ficar com Sakura sem ter magoas por isso era acabar com o que fez isso com a vida dele, sim, era o seu irmão mais velho o qual brutalmente assassinou quase todo o clã Uchiha, deixando apenas como sobrevivente seu irmão mais novo, o qual ficou incumbido de vingar todas aquelas mortes. Então decidiu procurar por aquele que lhe dera um poder bem maior implantando o selo amaldiçoado em seu pescoço, Orochimaru (gente o orochimaru foi baseado no michael jackson? Eu realmente me pergunto isso... õ.o) então ele pegou sua mochila e se dirigiu para a entrada e saída da vila, partiu sem olhar para trás, pois sabia que se olhasse não conseguiria sair dali.

Sakura levantou-se um pouco mais indisposta que o normal, talvez por causa da forte neblina que cobria o céu daquela pacifica vila, ela se levantou, arrumou a casa o mais rápido possível por não suportar aquele local, se arrumou e foi para o local de encontros do time 7, a ponte. Chegando lá, encontrou Naruto com a cara de sono de sempre, mais estranhou não encontrar Sasuke, já que este sempre chegara no horário. Ela logo se preocupou pensando que ele podia estar doente, mesmo sabendo que ele podia ter usado-a, ela não deixava de se preocupar com o jovem Uchiha, o qual sempre fez seu coração acelerar.

Sak: Naruto...você sabe aonde o Sasuke-kun esta?

Nar: não Sakura-chan, ele não apareceu ainda!

Sak: será que ele ta doente? –falou ela com um ar de preocupação.

Nar não Sakura-chan, ele é teimoso de mais ate para pegar uma gripe –disse ele bufando de desanimação. –ele deve ter dormido de mais, só isso.

Sak: tomara Naruto, tomara –falou ela baixo como se fosse um murmuro para a própria ouvir.

Depois de meia hora Kakashi resolveu aparecer, o que era raro, pois ele sempre se atrasava em média uma hora. Sakura agora já estava muito preocupada, algo estranho estava acontecendo, Kakashi nunca chegava tão cedo, e Sasuke nunca se atrasava, assim ela colocou o dedão sobre os lábios, esse movimento demonstrava que ela estava confusa e preocupada, a garota sempre fizera esse movimento em situações perigosas ou quando estava refletindo.

Kak: Sakura, eu poderia falar com você por um momento?

Nar: e eu Kakashi-sensei?

Kak: leia este pergaminho que eu fiz para você –disse ele jogando um pergaminho pequeno para Naruto. –mas só o abra quando eu me retirar com Sakura.

Nar: hai!-disse ele pegando o pergaminho.

Agora Sakura sabia que tinha alguma coisa realmente errada, porque Kakashi-sensei queria falar com ela a sós? E porque havia entregado um pergaminho para Naruto, o qual só poderia ver seu conteúdo quando esta se retirasse? Ela realmente estava se corroendo de ansiedade por dentro.

Kak: então Sakura, me acompanhe –disse ele pulando entre as arvores, e a pequena ninja o imitou.

Chegando a uma clareira Kakashi parou e se sentou em umas das pedras as quais estavam na margem do rio, ela apenas se sentou na grama e não agüentando mais de curiosidade perguntou para ele o porquê de todo esse mistério.

Kak: bom Sakura, eu te trouxe aqui porque tenho um assunto digamos, muito delicado para tratar com você.

Sak: Kakashi-sensei fala logo!

Kak: bom..é que eu fiquei sabendo que o Sasuke...

Sak: o Sasuke o que? Ele ta doente? Sabia! Tenho que ir até a casa dele ajuda-lo –disse ela já começando a se desesperar.

Kak: clama Sakura! Não é isso...na verdade...

Sak: na verdade...

Kak: o Sasuke foi embora da vila ontem a noite e não de4ixou nenhuma pista para onde ia, achamos que ele foi atrás do Orochimaru.

Sak: ...Kakashi-sensei...isso...isso é mentira não é? Você ta apenas fazendo uma brincadeira comigo não ta? –disse ela com a cabeça baixa começando a chorar.

Kak: eu realmente queria estar Sakura, mas esses são os fatos, queria que você soubesse de mim, pois seria muito pior saber pela boca de outra pessoa.

Sak: na verdade eu não queria saber por ninguém...ele, ele não pode ter ido embora e me deixado aqui...ele realmente não pode! –disse ela já não escondendo as lagrimas que caiam excessivamente, saindo assim pulando de uma arvore a outra, no intuito de sair do local.

Ela voltou para a ponte e encontrou Naruto de cabeça baixa, com uma expressão triste no rosto, ao vê-la ele fez um esboço de sorriso, para anima-la, ela vendo a tentativa do amigo, apenas correu até ele e começou a chorar em seus braços, Naruto que viu a situação em que a amiga se encontrava apenas e apenas a abraçou fortemente, tentando conforta-la de alguma forma.

Assim passaram-se dois anos e meio, nos quais Naruto viajou para treinar com jiraya e Sakura se tornou pupila da nova hokage, Tsunade. Agora esta estava dotada de novos jutsos, se tornando uma médica especialista, e conseguindo ter uma força realmente assustadora, porem apesar dessa força assustadora, Sakura se tornou uma das mais belas mulheres de Konoha, com um corpo de dar inveja a qualquer mulher, e deixar qualquer homem louco, seus cabelos continuavam curtos e agora usava uma blusa com o símbolo dos Haruno nas costas, um short curto e uma saia curta branca por cima. Ela era muito assediada na vila pelos homens, mais não dava a mínima importância, pois apesar de todos elogios e mimos vindos de sua sensei, Sakura ainda se sentia completamente só.

Naruto voltou dos treinos e não acreditou quando viu Sakura, ela estava realmente linda! Ele se aproximou dela com uma cara maliciosa, e ela vendo aquilo apenas deu um pequeno soco na cabeça de Naruto.

Sak: isso é maneira de dizer oi Naruto? –perguntava uma irritada Haruno.

Nar: er..desculpinhas Sakura-chan! É que você esta tão...

Sak: Naruto, por favor ok?

Nar: hai hai...er..Sakura-chan, eu tenho uma noticia para te dar, bom...é que eu soube pelo erro-senin que o Sasuke..

Sak: O SASUKE? O que tem ele Naruto? –gritou elas ao ouvir o nome do garoto que atormentava seus pensmentos a anos, e ao ouvir aquele nome depois de tanto tempo, não entendia o por que do seu coração pular tanto.

Nar: calma Sakura-chan, parece que vai tirar o pai da forca!

Sak: ai Naruto, fala logo!

Nar: eu soube que ele teve uma luta super ultra mega power difícil com o irmão dele (naruto fico baldaum cum essa frase huahauhauahuahau), e que depois de quase 2 dias lutando, quem venceu foi...

Sak: vai Naruto! Fala logo! Eu vou morrer!

Nar: por mais baka que ele seja, foi ele quem ganhou a luta, ou seja, foi o Sasuke, ele ta vivo Sakura-chan...

Sak: ai Naruto, você não sabe como ouvir essa noticia me deixa feliz! É como se um peso do meu coração tivesse sido retirado! –disse ela colocando as duas mãos no peito, de modo que as duas o peito, no lugar em que fica o coração, olhando para o céu, em demonstração de um enorme alivio.

Nar: bom Sakura-chan, já dei a noticia, agora eu vou falçar com a Hinata, hoje enfim eu vou me declarar para ela!

Sak: obrigada Naruto! E boa sorte em? –disse ela dando um beijo na bochecha dele em demonstração de afeto (eu adoro escrever em demonstração ¬¬').

Nar: obrigadinha -disse ele se retirando saltitante como sempre. (não levem para o saltitante como o bambi ta? XD).

Ela pediu permissão para a sensei para tirar a tarde de folga, afinal aquela noticia tinha realmente mexido com ela, e com a permissao de Tsnunade ela se retirou e foi até uma praça, aonde viu vários casais espalhados pelo parque. Entre eles estavam Neji e Tenten; Shikamaru e Ino e Naruto e Hinata.

Sak: então quer dizer que ele conseguiu! –disse ela dando uma gostosa risada da cena dos dois de mãos dadas vermelhos.

Mas após a risada, ela começou a se sentir triste, pois só ela não tinha namorado, pretendentes não faltavam, mais ela não se interessava por nenhum, pois mesmo achando que Sasuke tinha a usado, seu coração ainda pertencia a ele. Ela ficou sentada por um bom tempo num banco mais afastado, olhando para algum ponto no chão, enquanto flores de cerejeira caiam perto dela, dando um contraste com os seus cabelos rosas e seus olhos cor de esmeralda. Uma bela visão para qualquer homem, mas ela não queria qualquer homem, ela queria apenas um, Uchiha Sasuke.

...: a quanto tempo Sakura...

OooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooo

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado desse cap que eu axei fofinho...**

**Mais uma veiz eu fiz a Sakura sofrer neh?**

**Mais dps da tempestade sempre vem a bonança (frase da musik de tati..som de preto XD)**

**Espero ki tenham gostado...fiko meio pequeno pq c eu colocasse o resto num ia fik muito legal..**

**Ta ai mais um...dps de amanha eu boto mais um...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS!**

**Kissus e já ne 0/ **


	8. reconquistala

**Domo minna! **

**SUMIMASEEEEE...er..dessa vez eu realmente demorei neah? Mas mas..eu tava viajando..e fiz esse cap agora mermu..gentem..vo trabalha beim mto p num atrasa mais isso...er..relamente desculpas...esperoi ki vcs continuem lendo minha fic..e ki tenham paciência cum eu **

**Bom...cap fofo!...adorei escrever... **

**Espero que gostem ok?**

**Kiria agradecer pelas revierws e continuem deixando ok?**

**Naruto e cia não me pertencem, mais o Sasuke-kun eh so meu! **

OoooooooooOoooooooooOFlashbackOoooooooooOoooooooooOoooooooooOooooooo

Mas após a risada, ela começou a se sentir triste, pois só ela não tinha namorado, pretendentes não faltavam, mais ela não se interessava por nenhum, pois mesmo achando que Sasuke tinha a usado, seu coração ainda pertencia a ele. Ela ficou sentada por um bom tempo num banco mais afastado, olhando para algum ponto no chão, enquanto flores de cerejeira caiam perto dela, dando um contraste com os seus cabelos rosas e seus olhos cor de esmeralda. Uma bela visão para qualquer homem, mas ela não queria qualquer homem, ela queria apenas um, Uchiha Sasuke.

...: a quanto tempo Sakura...

OooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooOfim do flashbackOooooooooooooooOoooooooo

Ela estremeceu ao ouvir aquela voz que era muito parecida com a de Sasuke, fazendo com que ela levantasse a cabeça para ver a quem pertencia aquela voz, e constatando que era de quem ela realmente pensava, era do dono de seu coração, o qual estava com o cabelo mais despenteado, dando um ar de maduro e ao mesmo tempo o deixando mais lindo do que já era. Usava uma blusa preta com o símbolo dos uchiha nas costas a qual não estava colada, mais dava para perceber os músculos que este havia ganhado, um calção preto, mantinha as mãos no bolso, dando um ar de rebeldia ao garoto, resumindo, ele estava irressistivel!

Sakura não resistiu ao vê-lo ali em sua frente após esses anos de tristeza, ela apenas se levantou já com lagrimas tomando conta de seus olhos e correu em direção ao Uchiha, o abraçando e chorando em seu peito. Ele não sabia o que fazer, afinal nunca teve muita experiência para essas coisas, ele apenas a envolveu nos braços, de modo que pudesse sentir a fragrância de pétalas de cerejeira que o cabelo dela emanava, achou impressionante como ela tinha conseguido ficar ainda mais bonita, pois naquele tempo ele já era fascinado pela beleza da jovem, adorou a pele dela, a qual era macia e lisinha, e com medo de não agüentar os extintos que o estavam o tomando apenas se afastou lentamente olhando para ela, já tinha ate esquecido de como era bom encontrar aqueles olhos, que apesar de se passarem anos continuavam puros.

Ele realmente queria falar tudo o que sentia, mais por alguma razão a sua garganta secou e sua voz ficou presa na mesma, fazendo com que ele apenas abrisse e fechasse a boca inúmeras vezes.

Sak: Sasuke...va..vamos andar? _Ineer: não tinha nada melhor pra falar não? Depois de anos você o reencontra e apenas fala um vamos andar...poupe-me..._

Sas: cla..claro! –disse ele um pouco envergonhado, porem estranhou não ouvir o costumeiro "–kun" que acompanhava seu nome, e que mesmo escondendo adorava ouvir.

Eles andaram por um bom tempo, ambos calados olhando para o chão, Sasuke não parava de pensar em como ela estava ainda mais bonita, e ela em como não podia mais ama-lo, não depois de tudo o que ele fez, a abandonando, tomando a decisão de não ser fácil como era enquanto criança. É claro que ela não sabia que ele sempre gostava dela, afinal ele nunca demonstrava nada, porém ela não iria mais demonstrar seu amor por ele, pararia de o tratar com mimos, e sim como qualquer amigo, pois talvez assim deixasse de gostar dele, já que estava completamente cansada de sofrer por rejeição e abandono.

Ao chegarem em frente a casa de Sakura, ela apenas acenou com e cabeça e deu um fraco Já ne, enquanto desaparecia pela porta daquela casa.

Sas: "mas o que esta acontecendo com ela?" –pensava ele agora tendo certeza da mudança de comportamento da garota.

Esta que agora já não o chama de Sasuke-kun como ele estava tão acostumado, e sentia tanta saudade de ouvir, e também não estava tagarela como antigamente, pois ele tinha o costume de deixa-la em casa, e no caminho ela sempre vinha tagarelando, e ele apenas confirmava com a cabeça para demonstrar que estava prestando atenção no que ela falava, e acima de tudo, notou também que ela não lhe dera o beijo que sempre dava todas as vezes que ela chegava e casa em sua companhia, lhe dava um beijo na bochecha, ele emburrava a cara, e ela apenas ria, não queria admitir, mais adorava sentir aqueles lábios macios tocando a bochecha dele.

Então ele começou a andar para a casa de uma pessoa que confiava, tirando Sakura e Kakashi, ele era o seu único amigo, sim era Naruto, Sasuke se diria a casa do amigo que a tanto tempo não via. Chegando ao local ele bateu na porta e esperou alguns intantes olhando para o chão com as mãos no bolso, reparou na demora e tornou a bater. Depois de quase perder a paciência e arrancar a porta, quando vê o amigo em uma situação não muito comum, Naruto trajava um short, um avental escrito: cuidado mamãe cozinhando rosa com babados, talvez deixado lá por Hinata, pois se encontrava sem blusa e um pano na cabeça preto de bolinhas brancas, Sasuke ao ver a cena não resistiu e caiu na risada. Naruto realmente estava confuso, não sabia quem era aquele em sua porta, que por sinal quase foi arrancada.

Nar: er..quem é você e o que deseja?

Sas: Naruto eu não acredito que você não lembre quem eu sou! Sabia que você era tapado, mais não pensei que chegava a ser tanto...

Nar: se eu to perguntando é porque não sei...

...silencio...barulho de sapos e grilos...

Nar: bom se você não se incomoda, eu tenho uma grande faxina pra fazer, por que a Hinata-chan não gosta de bagunça, como você não fala nada, eu vou entrar, com licença.

Sas: pêra Naruto, sou eu...Sasuke...

Nar: Sasuke! Nossa como você ta diferente..

Sas: "todos disseram que eu não mudei nada" -gota- bom, de qualquer forma eu vim aqui para ter uma conversa seria com você Naruto...

Nar: ok ok, vamos entrando!

Sas: é sobre a Sakura...-disse ele se sentando no sofá laranja super discreto do Naruto (eu sempre kis ter um sofá laranjao ho ho ho XD)

Nar: então você percebeu a mudança dela? E agora que percebeu que a ama perdidamente não sabe o que fazer, então veio até mim para saber o que ela tinha e tentar ajuda-la de alguma forma..

Sas: ô.o e...é isso mesmo Naruto...vejo que você mudou muito depois de 3 anos né?

Nar: HÁ HÁ HÁ Sasuke, agora me fale o porque de você ter vindo aqui...

Sas: -capota- foi o que você falou...

Nar: -gargalhando- tah bom, já ri, agora para de brincadeira e fala o que você quer...

Sas: -veia saltando- NARUTO BAKA! É ISSO QUE VOCÊ FALOU! EU TO PREOCUPADO CUM A MUDANÇA DA SAKURA...-berrou ele, começando a abaixar a voz- e eu percebi que to apaixonado por ela...e queria ajuda-la de alguma forma.-disse ele quase num sussurro.

Nar: nossa...eu sou bom mesmo, bom...ela ta mais fria porque...

Sas: por quê?

Nar: porque ela acha que você a abandonou e a usou, ela me contou que você a beijou duas vezes quando era mais novo, e nas duas vezes, após beija-la, saia sem dar explicações, isso a deixou confusa e frustrada, e você só "confirmou" isso quando partiu da vila e nem falou com ela, por isso ela passou varias noites em claro, chorando e depois de algum tempo, começou a se tocar que não adiantava continuar triste e chorando pelos cantos, então ela simplesmente decidiu desistir de você..-disse Naruto com a maior naturalidade que podia.

Sas: eu não...eu não sabia de tudo isso...

Nar: você nunca prestou muita atenção em nada, principalmente nela, nunca parou para pensar como ela se sentia sendo rejeitada por você, a pessoa que ela mais ama nesse mundo. Você nunca reparou, por que nunca viveu...esteve sempre apegado a um passado e a uma vingança.

Sas: eu..eu não sei o que responder...

Nar: não precisa. Só pare para pensar em como ela se sentiu em todos esses anos, e veja como ela tem razão em estar agindo desta forma.

Sas: Naruto, então ela ...ela não gosta mais de mim? –perguntou ele em uma voz baixa, completamente inseguro.

Nar: você tem algum retardamento mental? Não ouviu o que eu disse na minha penúltima fala?

Sas: OO hãn?

Nar: como é lento...tsc tsc tsc... eu disse..que ela te AMA, mais agora ela ta tentando te esquecer, ou seja, já não vai ceder tão fácil como antigamente. Se você gosta dela, vai ter que reconquista-la.

Sas: reconquista-la? Como?

Nar: Sasuke, você também quer que eu te ensine a contar quanto é 1 + 1?

Sas: Naruto, você ta pedindo pra apanhar...

Nar: eu não, quem manda ser lerdo...

Sas: ora Naruto, eu to te...te pedindo ajuda...eu nunca fui de conquistar pessoas, eu apenas as afastava de mim...

Nar: Sasuke, agora você tem que fazer o oposto, traze-la para perto de si novamente...agora como vai fazer isso..não faço a mínima idéia, bom, se quiser pode ficar ai sentado, eu vou terminar a faxina antes que a minha Hinata-chan..

Sas: se é assim, to indo, o..obrigado pela ajuda!

Nar: que nada, precisando! E olha só...-disse ele agora com uma cara mortífera e uma voz assustadora, e é claro, com um espanador de pó na mão. – se você fizer a Sakura-chan sofrer de novo, cê ta morto...

Sas: cla..claro...- disse ele com uma gota na cabeça.

E assim ele foi andar pela cidade que a tanto tempo não via, encontrando vários amigos, e quase todos namorando ou algo do tipo, então ele parou para pensar em como Sakura estava se sentindo com aquilo tudo. Se lembro da época em que eram mais novos, lembrou quem esteve em todas as horas que ele realmente precisou, quem o protegeu nas horas complicadas, e quem sempre dizia ama-lo acima de tudo, sim ela realmente sempre havia feito tudo ao seu alcance para que ele a reconhecesse e a aceitasse. Mas pelo contrario ele sempre a rejeitava com duras palavras, dizendo que ela era irritante, imprestável e mole de mais, começou a pensar em como ela devia ter se sentido após aqueles beijos em quais ela sempre havia sonhado e que ele após beija-la a deixava sozinha, como um objeto usado apenas para o prazer dele. Também se lembrou de como partira sem dizer nada a ela, nem obrigado por tudo que esta já havia feito, e após esse tempo, ela ainda sofrera por ele, como ela deveria se sentir vendo todas as pessoas ao seu redor encontrar uma pessoa com que partilhar os sentimentos?

Quanto mais ele pensava no assunto, mais deprimido ficava, se sentia um lixo por ter feito tudo isso a ela, mas de certa forma, ele fazia isso não por que a odiava, e sim por medo de perde-la como perdeu as pessoas mais queridas que tinha, seus pais. Ele não falara nada a menina quando partira, pois não agüentaria vê-la chorando, se a visse naquele estado, concerteza iria abraça-la e assim não cumpriria a sua missão como vingador, e ainda pior, poderia correr o risco de não agüentar e leve-la junto, não, isso seria a sua maior irresponsabilidade, arriscar a vida dela para cumprir um objetivo único e exclusivo dele, e ainda mais, não sabia se voltaria vivo, por isso tomou a decisão de não falar a ninguém.

Após todos aqueles pensamentos que duraram a tarde inteira (comu eh lerdo pra pensa Sasuke-kun )ele tomou uma decisão que não sabia se daria certo, mais concerteza valia a pena tentar, reconquistaria Sakura, e quem sabe com ela poderia reconstruir o clã Uchiha...- esses pensamentos trouxeram um pouco de alegria e conforto para o coração daquele garoto que há tanto tempo sofria, e que pela primeira vez depois de anos via uma nova chance de ser feliz, ao lado de uma pessoa que realmente amava.

Ao chegar em casa na companhia daquele menino que por mais que tentasse esquecer ainda amava, ela foi direto para o quarto, pois seu coração estava para pular da boca, sim, ela quase enlouqueceu ao ver como Sasuke estava maravilhoso, teve que realmente se controlar para não lhe dar um beijo, e conseguiu, afinal, a muito tempo decidira deixar de gostar dele, e por mais que tentasse, não conseguia, após muito tempo tentando, e pensando que havia conseguido, ela viu que suas tentativas foram um fracasso, pois no momento em que vira aqueles olhos ônix e se perdera nele, todos os sentimentos que antes estavam presos dentro de si, conseguiram se soltar, e dessa vez mais forte que antes. Ela já não sabia se chorava ou se ria (rimo XD), pois tudo estava muito confuso para ela, ele realmente tinha a abraçado? – ela ficou fazendo perguntas mentalmente até dormir em sua cama.

Já ele não conseguia dormir em sua antiga casa, a qual mesmo depois de anos continuava sem um pó, a cama perfeitamente arrumada, ele apenas pensou quem estivera ali limpando, e quando viu do lado do retrato o qual estavam ele, Sakura, Nartuto e Kakashi, uma rosa, sim, eram as mesmas rosas que ela levava para ele no hospital quando ele estava internado, Sakura limpava sua casa mesmo com ele ausente, então ele ficou a noite inteira pensando em como reconquistar a menina que agora habitava seu coração, e realmente vendo como era difícil tudo isso.

OooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooo

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado desse cap que eu axei fofinho...**

**Agora kem ta sofrendo eh o Sasuke...ain ain...**

**Espero ki tenham gostado...fiko meio pequeno...mais eh pq tava sem tempo..vo tenta faze um maior na prox oks?**

**Prox cap vai ser mto massa.. ho ho ho **

**DEIXEM REVIEWS!**

**Kissus e já ne 0/ **


	9. nani? você aqui?

**Domo minna! **

**gomenasaiiiii...gente...num adianta..eu sei eu sei,...eu tenhu crises...minha criatividade vem de poko em poko...bom...agora eu so consigo escreve na hr da aula...e o pior..mudei de sala..sala avançada...um coco...ai eu perco aulas escrevendo fic..escrevi 11 pags em 1 semana..por isso...mtas e mtas coisas lidenhas irao acontecer **

**Naruto e cia não me pertencem, mais o Sasuke-kun eh so meu! **

OoooooooooOoooooooooOFlashbackOoooooooooOoooooooooOoooooooooOooooooo

Já ele não conseguia dormir em sua antiga casa, a qual mesmo depois de anos continuava sem um pó, a cama perfeitamente arrumada, ele apenas pensou quem estivera ali limpando, e quando viu do lado do retrato o qual estavam ele, Sakura, Nartuto e Kakashi, uma rosa, sim, eram as mesmas rosas que ela levava para ele no hospital quando ele estava internado, Sakura limpava sua casa mesmo com ele ausente, então ele ficou a noite inteira pensando em como reconquistar a menina que agora habitava seu coração, e realmente vendo como era difícil tudo isso.

OooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooOfim do flashbackOooooooooooooooOoooooooo

Sasuke já não sabia o que pensava para conseguir reconquista-la, pensou em se declarar, mais sabia que não conseguiria, até porque ele não fazia esse tipo. Decidiu esperar pela próxima missão, aonde iriao se encontrar e talvez assim ele teria uma boa idéia, ou então pediria ajuda a Naruto, e com esses pensamentos finalmente conseguiu adormecer.

No dia seguinte este se dirigiu para a ponte aonde eles costumavam se encontrar para esperar o seu sensei. Como sempre Sasuke foi o primeiro a chegar, esse se encostou no pilar da ponte, cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos, de modo que conseguisse descansar mais um pouco. Não sentiu o tempo passar, pois realmente estava cansado, só despertou de seu pequeno descanso quando sentiu um chackra se aproximando lentamente, ele abriu os olhos e sem olhar quem era falou:

- ohayou Sakura!

- ce ta doido Sasuke-baka? Eu pareço a Sakura?

-a...pensei que fosse ela, afinal ela sempre chega antes de você...cadê ela eim?

-é verdade, ela não costuma se atrasar, vai ver ela saiu com um homem ontem, ai ele embebedou ela e a levou para casa dele e...

antes que Naruto terminasse, Sasuke já estava se preparando para procurá-la, colocando suas duas katanas nas costas,

-hei Sasuke baka! Eu tava só brincando, não precisa ficar assim, te acalma-te! (homenagem pro meu prof de física 2 hohoho)

-Naruto, você pode até estar brincando, mas...e se for verdade? Eu juro que...eu juro que mato esse cara! –disse ele cerrando os punhos e fazendo uma cara de realmente dar medo.

-calma Sasuke...concerteza ela esta bem, foi apenas um atraso...

-NÂO NARUTO –gritou ele. –ela nunca se atrasa, e só de pensar que alguém fez algo com ela, ou em outro homem a tocando...eu...eu perco o controle, por isso eu vou verificar -disse ele já se retirando

-isso não será preciso Sasuke... – disse o sensei que havia acabado de chegar

- Nani? – respondeu Sasuke

- não precisa ir atrás dela, ela não vai vir hoje, e nem por um bom tempo.

- o que ela tem? Ela ta doente? –perguntou um exaltado Sasuke.

- não, é que a família Haruno (a que eu nunca ouvi flr...)corre perigo por causa das habilidades medicas dela.

Sas: ou seja?

Kak: ou seja, ela esta correndo risco, e para evitar qualquer complicação, Tsunade-sama decidiu que ela deveria ficar em casa, e com um ninja de olho nela, já que seus pais estão em uma missão longe da vila. Porém ela disse que conseguia se cuidar sozinha. Bom Sasuke, a sua missão será vigiá-la, mas ela não pode saber que você a vigia...

Sas: Hai 0 

Kak: Naruto você vem comigo, temos que recuperar um pergaminho em uma vila longe daqui.

Nar: Datte! Eu também quero cuidar da Sakura-chan!

Kak: não Naruto, não era pra ninguém ir vigiá-la e eu já to mandando o Sasuke até lá, e eu tenho certeza que ele dará conta.

Nar: Datte...

Kak: nada de datte Naruto, e vamos logo, se não iremos nos atrasar.

Nar: ta bom -.-''

Os dois partiram em direção a vila em que realizariam a missão, deixando Sasuke sozinho na ponte.

Sas: talvez essa seja a oportunidade perfeita...-disse Lee indo em direção a casa da médica-nin.

Ao chegar ao local percebeu mais mudanças, talvez Sakura conseguisse se impor mais aos pais adotivos, que no passado a maltratavam tanto, o que ele também fazia, mais decidiu apenas fazê-la feliz e reconstruir seu clã.

Se escondeu em uma das muitas árvores, e por coincidência ou não, este escolheu justamente a árvore que dava de frente para o quarto dela, sim, ele já havia ido visitá-la a noite, quando a mesma já estava dormindo. O motivo? Ele nunca soube; pelo menos até agora.

Ele pode ver ela entrando no quarto e pegando o porta retratos que continha a foto do time 7, o seu time. Pelo que conseguiu ver, ela acariciou o por retrato, esfregou os olhos, evidentemente estava chorando, o que lhe deu um enorme aperto no coração e uma imensa vontade de abraçá-la, mais devido a missão e a própria, que o estava rejeitando, este se controlou e continuou na árvore apenas a observando. Ela colocou o retrato na estante e para a agonia e inquietude de Sasuke, ela começou a tirar a blusa, para obviamente dormir, afinal já era tarde. Para sorte ou azar de Sasuke ela estava de costas para a janela, dando a ele apenas a visão das costas dela. Bom, ele não podia negar que estava vendo as curvas de Sakura havia conseguido durante esse tempo, ele tinha ficado um pouco...exitado...chegando até a engolir seco, temendo que esta se virasse e mostrasse o busto.

Chacoalhou a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos insanos e devassos (õo Sasuke? Ker água cum açúcar filho?) que haviam passado por sua cabeça. Sakura que estava completamente alheia aos pensamentos do jovem Uchiha apenas se vestiu, e se deitou na cama para dormir.

Passado algumas horas desde que Sakura havia apagado a luz, Sasuke percebeu que esta tinha deixado a janela do seu quarto aberta.

Sas: ela continua descuidada, isso porque não queria que ninguém vigiasse a casa e ela. –disse ele pulando da árvore em que se encontrava e adentrando o aposento da jovem.

Ao entrar no quarto reparou em algumas mudanças feitas com o passar do tempo. Porém não eram muitas coisas que haviam mudado, muitas lembranças invadiram a cabeça do jovem, lembrou das varias noites que passava quase em claro apenas a observando enquanto ela dormia num sono profundo. Ficava noites apenas olhando cada movimento gracioso que esta fazia, com a face serena, enquanto ele nem sabia o porque daquilo, aliás, no fundo ele sabia que a amava, mais por ser um vingador, não querer mais sofres e não querer fazer mais ninguém sofrer, este nunca admitira isso, até então.

Quando se deu conta, já estava acariciando o rosto dela, e esta nem se mexia, ou dava sinais que sentia aqueles carinhos dados por ele em seu rosto. Ele ficou assim, agachado observando-a dormir durante varias horas noite adentro, até que ficou realmente cansado, porém não se incomodaria de ficar a noite inteira a olhando, mais sabia que se estivesse cansado e os tais ninjas viessem atrás dela, ele não conseguiria dar o seu melhor, por isso decidiu dormir.

No dia seguinte ele acordou com o barulho dela preparando o café...digamos que ela era um pouco desastrada, Sasuke conseguia ouvir barulhos de coisas caindo no chão e os urros de raiva que ela dava, não podia negar que havia achado a situação um tanto quanto cômica.

Após 5 minutos do que pode ser chamado de silêncio, Sasuke começou a sentir um aroma mais que agradável vindo da cozinha, bom, não podia negar que estava com fome, afinal, desde que fora designado para a missão não comera nada, a "dor" que senta na barriga por causa da fome, se tornaram tão grandes que este quase caiu da árvore ( OO''' detalhes...detalhes...)

Sas: kuso! O que eu faço? Vou comer e deixo ela aqui sozinha, ou fico com ela e morro de fome . ?

...: Porque você não pede para passar uns dias com ela?

Sas: Ki...Kiba OÔ?

Kib: Hai /

Sas: co...como você sabe...que eu...

Kib: Tsunade-sama –disse Kiba o cortando

Sas: nani?

Kib: ela me pediu para vir aqui e lhe falar que você pode fazer uma encenação.

Sas: encenação õo ? cê pode explicar?

Kib: tapado ¬¬'', ela disse que para você não morrer de fome, pois sabe que você não vai se mover daí, ela disse que você pode pedir para a Sakura para passar uns dias com ela, mas sem mencionar a missão!

Sas: mas como eu faço isso?

Kib: porque você não aproveita e pergunta como se conquistar a terra em 24 hrs? Te vira Sasuke!

Sas: mas...

Kib: já ne 0/ -dizendo isso ele desapareceu.

Sas: kuso! . e agora?

Sasuke tentou pensar em alguns argumentos mais a fome já estava o deixando incapaz de pensar então ele desceu da arvore e pulou na frente da porta da residência dos Haruno. Sem saber o que falar, apenas apertou a campainha. (existiam campainhas em konoha? Õo) Depois de alguns segundos ela veio atender, e sim, ela estava muito incomum. Sasuke abriu a boca e ficou com os olhos arregalados.

Sak: Sasuke! Er...o que faz aqui? Eu...eu não estou em trajes para receber ninguém!

Realmente dava-se para perceber, ela estava com um short curtíssimo, uma blusinha de alça com um avental por cima, que por sinal estava todo sujo, pelas tentativas dela de cozinhar, e até no cabelo dela havia um pouco de farinha.

Sasuke não se conteu ao ver a cena. Deu uma bela e sonora gargalhada, a qual não dava dês...desde antes da morte de seus pais. Sakura ficou realmente intrigada, pois Sasuke nunca havia gargalhado ou até mesmo sorrido perante qualquer um; ela não podia negar que estava adorando o som de sua risada, então esta começou a rir também. Após alguns instantes rindo, os dois pararam e se olharam, sim, eles estavam olhando um nos olhos do outro, como a muito tempo não faziam. Os dois sentiram os corações baterem mais rápido, e é claro, eles começaram a ficar vermelhos. Percebendo isso, e temendo que ela visse, Sasuke abaixou a cabeça. Ela que também havia ficado vermelha o convidou a entrar, para quem sabe esconder o forte rubor em seu rosto e acalmar seu coração que até agora batia descompassado.

Ele entrou na casa e ficou maravilhado com a organização e limpeza da casa, claro, tirando a cozinha. Ele se dirigiu até o aposento, e começou a mexer nas panelas, pegar temperos e condimentos, sim, Uchiha Sasuke estava cozinhando.e para a surpresa de Sakura, ele mostrou ter pratica.

Sak: "será que ele cozinha na casa dele?" –pensava Sakura.

Enquanto ele preparava a comida, que seria do almoço, ela foi limpando toda a cozinha que mais parecia um chiqueiro. Quando ela terminou, ele continuou mexendo nas panelas. Ela retirou o avental e disse que iria tomar um banho enquanto ele cozinhava, ele com seu jeito fechado de sempre, apenas respondeu um "hai" sem olhá-la. Já no banho ela se perguntava o que ele fazia ali, pois pensava ela, que já havia deixado bem claro que já não queria mais nada com ele, o que era uma tremenda mentira. Ela só queria evitar sofrer mais ainda.

Pensando nessas coisas demorou mais do que o previsto, e quando voltou já encontrou a mesa arrumada e ele sentado, provavelmente a esperando.

Sak: desculpa pela demora...é que eu me distrai...

Sas: tudo bem,er...vamos comer? É que eu to morrendo de fome...-falando isso a barriga dele roncou.

Sak: cla...claro '''

Ela se sentou na mesa e se serviu com um pouco da comida que ele havia preparado e pegou um pouco da comida que a própria havia feito. Quando colocou a comida preparada por ele na boca se impressionou, estava realmente gostosa!

Sak: sugoi! Nhaaa...Sasuke você cozinha muito bem! 3

Sas: a...arigatou...como quase sempre eu morei sozinho, acho que consegui aprender algumas coisas...

Sak: aprendeu sim...e muito bem, ao contrario de mim né?

Ao terminar de falar isso ele simplesmente pegou a travessa que estava perto dele com a comida feita por ela, ele fez da travessa um prato, e começou a comer.

Sak: Sasuke...não precisa comer...esta horrível!

Ele ignorou o comentário e continuou comendo. Ao terminar toda a travessa, com muita dificuldade disse:

Sas: vo...você também...cozinha muito bem!

Sak: Sasuke, você esta bem?

Sas: hai!

Sak: e...eu vou tirar a mesa...

Sas: quer ajuda?

Sak: na...iie...-ela tinha ficado impressionada por ele ter se oferecido para ajudar, afinal ele nunca fez isso.

Sak: Sasuke...Porque veio aqui? -disse ela já tirando a mesa.

Sas: porque eu quero te pedir um favor...-disse ele ainda sentado.

Sak: pedir um favor...pra mim?

Sas: sim sim...er que...Tsunade-sama disse que ia precisar da vila Uchiha, é, é isso mesmo. Ai, eu não tenho aonde ficar...e como seus pais estão viajando...queria saber se eu poderia passar uns dias aqui...

Sak: NANI? –gritou ela surpresa deixando um prato que acabara de lavar cair no chão assustando-o.

Sas: é só por alguns dias...eu não tenho aonde ficar...

Sak: "Uchiha Sasuke sozinho comigo e ainda pedindo desse jeito! Nhaai eu...eu num consigo recusar "–pensava ela enquanto pegava os cacos de porcelana do chão.

Ela estava tão distraída pensando na proposta de Sasuke que acabou se cortando.

Sak: Itai! TT

Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, sentiu uma mão quente e relativamente grande a sua a pegando e colocando seu dedo debaixo da água.

Sas: vejo que você não mudou muito, continua desajeitada né? Aonde fica a caixa de primeiros socorros? Vou fazer um curativo ai...

Sak: na...na 2º gaveta a direita..."ele realmente esta diferente...o que será que deu nele?"

Ele pegou a caixa de primeiros socorros e retirou o que necessitava. Ele pegou a mão dela com extremo cuidado, como se fosse de vidro e pudesse se quebrar a qualquer momento.

Sas: isso vai arder um pouco –disse ele colocando o desinflamatório no dedo dela.

Sak: ITAI! . -gritou ela fazendo cara de dor.

Ele vendo a cara de dor, que provavelmente era manha dela, aproximou o dedo dela a sua boca e começou a assoprá-lo.

Sas: agora já não tem motivos para fazer essa cara...

Sak: ha...hai...er...Sasuke, você vai dormir no quartos de visitas...

Sas: arigatou Sakura...er...aonde eu posso tomar banho?

Sak: a sem sem...ali atrás tem uma fonte, tome banho lá , não se preocupe, lá já tem toalhas

Sas: hai...-disse ele se retirando e indo ao local indicado. Enquanto ela foi assistir TV.

OooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooo

**Bom...eu realmente espero ki vcs tenham gostado desse cap ki eu me empenhei tanto pra fzr...deixei de assistir aula pra escreve-los...maaaaas td pelo Sasuke-kun ¬**

**C vcs repararem...ninguem sofreu nesse cap! \o/ isso jah eh um avanço neah?**

**Aguardem o prox cap...cenas mto mais mto tezudas...huhauahuahauhaua **

**DEIXEM REVIEWS!**

**Kissus e já ne 0/ **


	10. ele de novo não!

**Domo minna! **

**Naruto e Cia ainda não me pertencem...mas o Sasuke-kun eh meu...mais ó...eh segredo viuw?**

**Gente kiria pedir desculpas...eh pq teve o carnaval...provas direeeto...sim...apesar de ser o começo do ano já to xeia de provas...e o melhor eh ki eu tenhu td escrito nu meu caderno da fic..mais num posso entra nu pc dia de semana...intom acumula mta coisa p mim no fds...ai eu demoro p passa...afinal foram mais de 5 folhas de cadernos a serem digitadas...honto ni gomenasai!**

**Bom...espero ki gostem desse cap ki eu fiz cum mto carinho p compensar os meu atrasos oks?**

OoooooooooOoooooooooOFlashbackOoooooooooOoooooooooOoooooooooOooooooo

Ele vendo a cara de dor, que provavelmente era manha dela, aproximou o dedo dela a sua boca e começou a assoprá-lo.

Sas: agora já não tem motivos para fazer essa cara...

Sak: ha...hai...er...Sasuke, você vai dormir no quartos de visitas...

Sas: arigatou Sakura...er...aonde eu posso tomar banho?

Sak: a sem sem...ali atrás tem uma fonte, tome banho lá , não se preocupe, lá já tem toalhas

Sas: hai...-disse ele se retirando e indo ao local indicado. Enquanto ela foi assistir TV.

OooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooOfim do flashbackOooooooooooooooOoooooooo

Ele ficou um bom tempo no banho pensando se o mesmo conseguiria se controlar, pois já estava ficando difícil fazer isso.

Quando já estava para sair do banho, percebeu que havia esquecido as roupas no quarto, pensou que talvez ela não o veria passar por estar assistindo TV. E pelo jeito, ela estava concentrada. Ele apenas enrolou a toalha na cintura e pegou outra para enxugar o cabelo, deixando-os mais despenteados do que o normal. E assem foi se retirando da terma.

Por coincidência ou não, Sakura foi a cozinha pegar algo para beber, a cozinha dita, ficava do lado da terma. Sakura abriu a geladeira para pegar a garrafa de água. Quando fechou a geladeira com a garrafa já em mãos, viu Sasuke parado na sua frente apenas de toalha. Ela nunca tinha o visto tão irresistível, dava-se para notar gotas de água descendo pelo tórax dele, ele se encontrava secando o cabelo, deixando-os mais despenteados, dando a ela um ar incrivelmente sexy. Sakura estava realmente abalada com o que acabara de ver. Suas pernas começaram a falhar, realmente aquela imagem havia a deixado extasiada. Sem perceber, ela foi soltando a garrafa que estava em seus braços.

Vendo que a garrafa ia cair, Sasuke com um movimento rápido pegou a garrafa e colocou na mesa.

Sas: Sakura...você ta bem?

Sak: sim...eu to...otima.¬

Sas: bom...vou me trocar.

Sak: sim sim...va com Deus.. ¬

Ele foi se trocar pensando no porquê dela ter ficado daquele jeito. Estaria ela doente? Mas ela disse que estava bem. Quando ele terminou de se trocar sentiu uma dor na barriga. A dor aumentava cada vez mais. Então ele gritou por Sakura.

Sak: o que foi Sasuke? O...o que você tem?

Sas: eu não to nada bem...minha barriga...

Sak: eu disse pra vacê não comer a minha comida...

Sas: mas mas...

Sak: nada de mais...agora se deite e tire a blusa.

Sas: não Sakura, me de apenas um remédio!

Sak: Sasuke, os remédios demoram muito para fazer efeito, eu posso te curar rapidinho com minhas habilidades médicas.

Sas: não é necessário isso!

Sak: grrrrrrrr òó

Sakura havia perdido a paciência, ela o empurrou na cama, este ia se levantar, e para evitar isso ela subiu em cima dele, ficando sentada sobre o pobre e abrindo a sua camisa.

Sak: agora você fica quieto ai! Eu vou te curar...

Este apenas soltou um pequeno suspiro, afinal como não iria machucá-la, o jeito era ficar naquela posição, digamos que um tanto quanto, incinuativa.

Ele fez uma cara feia, parecendo uma criança mimada, o que arrancou risos de Sakura. Ele viu ela mencionar algumas palavras e aproximar sua mão de seu abdome, da palma de sua mão saíram luzes verdes, era o jutso de cura. Sasuke ficou impressionado por ela conseguir realizar uma técnica tão difícil. Em menos de cinco minutos ela parou o que estava fazendo, saiu de cima dele e falou:

- já terminai, vou assistir Tv –disse se retirando. – e ia me esquecendo...adorei saber que você também é mimado- disse piscando para ele.

Sas: Humpt ¬¬'

Ela saiu do quarto e foi assistir TV. Alguns minutos depois ele apareceu na sala e a encontrou sentada assistindo qualquer coisa. Ele se sentou na outra ponta do sofá e fingiu estar prestando atenção na programação mas na verdade ele a olhava pelo canto do olho, igualmente a ela. Como se tivessem combinado, os dois foram pegar o controle que estava entre eles, colocando uma mão em cima da outra. Os dois se olharam mais uma vez, Sakura começou a ficar vermelha e para evitar ficar também, ele retirou a mão dele e olhou para TV.

Ela fez a mesma coisa, e começou a mudar de canais, quando parou no canal de filmes (vamos supor que exista TV a cabo em Konoha) e estava começando um filme de terror "o massacre da cerra elétrica" (eu sei eu sei...é velho...mais foi o que me veio a cabeça -.-'''), ela imediatamente mudou de canal. Ele percebendo isso resolveu irritá-la um pouco.

Sas: você mudou de canal porque ta com medo né?

Sak: cla...claro que não! É que esse filme é besta... HAHAHAHA –riu ela para esconder o nervosismo

Sas: é? Eu nunca assisti...coloca lá...

Sak: na...não! que tal assistirmos esse documentário sobre a vida das baleias? Parece ser super interessante! –falou ela fazendo uma cara de interessada.

Sas: você esta com medo Sakura! Não negue!

Sak: eu? Claro que não Sasuke! eu já não sou aquela menininha trouxa e fraca que você dizia.

Ao falar isso ela se calou e continuou a olhar para a televisão. Já ele estava tendo flashs de seu passado, era como se um filme que mostrasse tudo o que ele fez com ela no passado rodasse em sua cabeça, o fazendo involuntariamente tremer de raiva de si mesmo e tristeza por ver como a tratava mal.

Sas: gomenasai...-murmurou ele

Sak: nani? –disse ela sem entender.

Sas: gomenasai...-disse ele um pouco mais alto- eu não sabia que você sofria tanto com as minhas grosserias, e eu também não conseguia agir de outra maneira, afinal, como eu não consegui fazer nada quando vi meu clã sendo morto, por isso eu...eu queria que todos me tratassem mal, afinal eu fui o inútil e a escória do clã Uchiha. Mas você, foi a única que me tratou bem, a única que realmente quis meu bem, se preocupou comigo e ficou ao meu lado nas horas mais difícieis. Não que eu não gostasse, mas, pelo fato de você ser tão gentil comigo, eu descarregava toda minha raiva em você

Sak: Sasuke...

Sas: honto ni...gomenasai...

Sak: Sasuke...eu...eu não vou negar que... até hoje eu sofro com as suas durar e amargas palavras, sei que você não tem culpa, mais eu também não tenho; porém em certa parte, eu queria te agradecer.

Sas: agradecer?

Sak: sim, por sua causa eu consegui me tornar mais forte, parei de ser chorona e passei a encarar meus medos, tudo para mostrar a você que eu não seria para sempre aquela menininha que você tratava mal. E ao decidir mudar, decidi também te esquecer, porque como qualquer pessoa, eu cansei de sofrer.

Sas: Sakura...eu não sabia...

Sak: e nem tinha como saber. Eu só contava minhas coisas a Naruto, sempre tentei te contar, mais você sempre estava muito ocupado com a sua vingança.

Sas: Sakura...-murmurou ele agora completamente arrasado vendo o monstro que sempre fora.

Ele ficou com a cabeça abaixada e com a franja cobrindo-lhe os olhos por alguns momentos. Pensava em como teria sido melhor ter morrido no dia em que seu clã fora assassinado. Sendo ele agora, o único sobrevivente. Para que ela nunca o tivesse conhecido e nem tivesse sofrido por ele, e quem sabe, la poderia ter se apaixonado por outro homem, um que realmente a merecesse.

Vendo que ele estava muito quieto, ela realmente começou a se preocupar. Será que havia falado de mais? Já não bastava a confusão que era a vida dele, ela ainda o deixara mais preocupado com seus problemas!

Sakura começou a se questionar quanto a isso, e com medo de que ela fosse a causa daquele movimento estranho de Sasuke, meio que num impulso o abraçou e murmurando:

Sak: Sasuke-kun...

Ele realmente se espantou ao ouvir o -kun que tinha tanta saudade de ouvir. Este levantou a cabeça e se aconchegou mais no abraço, passando assim os braços sobre a cintura da jovem, ficando assim mais próximo a ela e se sentindo embriagado pelo cheiro da garota, enquanto ela afagava os cabelos dele.

Eles ficaram daquele jeito por alguns minutos, qté que Sakura se distanciou dizendo que ia ao banheiro. Ele apenas continuou sentado no sofá olhando a TV com uma cara pensativa.

Ela havia se trancado no banheiro e ficou se olhando no espelho, chegou até a lavar o rosto para tentar esconder o forte rubor que cobria-lhe o rosto.

Sak: eu...eu não posso amá-lo de novo! Eu...eu me convenci de que não o amaria de novo...não quero mais sofrer! -disse ela se sentando no chão com as mãos no rosto - mas esta sensação é a mesma de quando eu gostava dele a uns anos atrás, e parece estar mais forte que antes...mas...mas eu não vou ser submissa como antes...mereço ser tratada melhor!

Ela se retirou do banheiro e voltou a sala. Ele sentindo a presença dela se virou e a olhou nos olhos , ela desviou o olhar e foi em direção ao sofá, se sentou um pouco distante de Sasuke. Este foi se aproximando vagarosamente até chegar ao lado de Sakura. Esta percebendo a aproximação dele começou a ficar nervosa, sentiu que seu coração iria sair pela boca, e começou a apertar a sua saia com as mãos em um sinal de nervosismo.

Ele passou o braço sobre os ombros dela, o que a fez levar um leve susto, ele apenas murmurou um leve calma em seu ouvido, a fazendo arrepiar-se. Eles assistiram TV até a madrugada, que foi quando Sakura tomou uma iniciativa tirando o braço dele de sus ombros.

Sak: Sasuke...kun...você poderia ir para a ponta do sofá?

Sas: o que foi Sakura? Eu...fiz algo errado? -perguntou ele temeroso com a resposta.

Sak: não, apenas faça o que eu pedi!

Sas: sim...-disse ele indo para a ponta do sofá

Sak: arigatou

Sas: mais por que você...

Ele não teve tempo de continuar a frase pois ela havia deitado em seu colo, tamanha foi a surpresa que ele quase saltou quase a jogando no chão

Sas: desculpe Sakura...eu levei um susto...-disse ele segurando o braço dela, evitando sua queda.

Sak: tudo bem, eu que fui muito...precipitada...- ela voltou a ficar sentada no sofá.

Ele vendo a besteira que havia feito, puxou a sua cabeça e a deitou em seu colo, sta ficou surpresa com o ato deste, que além de deitá-la em seu colo, agora afagava seus sedosos cabelos. Os dois ficaram assim por muito tempo, que para eles parecia nada, afinal sem perceber, um queria passar o tempo todo com o outro, mas por causa de seus temperamentos e suas personalidades, nenhum dos dois admitiu isso.

Sasuke percebeu que Sakura estava muito quieta, então pra olhá-la , ele teve que se aproximar de seu rosto, a chamando, e constatando que esta estava dormindo. Sasuke reparou na boca dela, era como se ela estivesse pedindo para ele a beijar. Ele ficou a menos de dois centímetros da boca dela, dava para sentir a calma e pesada respiração que ela tinha nesse momento, ele ficou a olhando por vários minutos, aparentemente tendo conflitos dentro e si,se a beijava ou não. Decidiu que isso não era certo, e quem sabe um dia ele beijaria ela enquanto esta estivesse acordada? E quem sabe um dia...ela ainda será dele. A sua Sakura.

Ao falar isso para si mesmo, se sentiu estranho, como se seu coração depois de anos congelado se aquecesse, e com algo novo, uma coisa que os outros chamam de...esperança...a esperança de um dia estar ao lado dela.

Ele a pegou no colo e a levou para o quarto dela, a colocou delicadamente na cama, a cobriu, de forma que ela se aconchegasse na cama, enquanto ele apenas deu um leve beijo na testa dela, se retirando do quarto, fechando a porta e indo para seu quarto, tendo depois de muitos anos uma noite realmente tranqüila.

No dia seguinte, quando acordou já encontrou a mesa do café arrumada, o que demonstrava que ela já estava de pé.

Sas: o café esta ótimo Sakura...

Sak: obrigada Sasuke-kun...bom se apresse que nós temos que chegar na ponte para receber uma missão.

Sas: Max eu aindia num terminiei -disse ele com a boca cheia

Sak: Sasuke-kun...que coisa mais feia! Falando de boca cheia! -brincou ela apontando para ele como se fosse sua mãe.

Sas: dixculpa Sakura-tian -respondeu ele fazendo cara de anjinho

Sak: ta...agora para de enrolar e vamos -ao terminar de falar ela abriu a porta como se esperasse que ele saísse também.

Sas: Xim...-disse ele correndo e pegando mais duas torradas.

Durante o caminho até a ponte a conversa entre os dois foi muito agradável, como nunca tinha sido antes, os dois brincavam um com o outro e riam juntos, como um verdadeiro casal, Sasuke "representou" tão bem o seu papel, que toda vez que um homem olha para Sakura de um modo malicioso, Sasuke passava a mão pelos ombros da garota para deixar claro que este não deveria se meter com ela, e é claro que ninguém seria estúpido ao ponto de mexer com Uchiha Sasuke.

Ao chegar na ponte notaram que nem Naruto e muito menos Kakashi havia chegado, o que fez Sakura soltar um muxoxo de desaprovação.

Sak: será que ao menos um dia os dois não poderiam chegar no horário?

Sas: até parece que você não conhece esses dois sakura-chan...vai ver eles ainda estão bêbados por ai...

Sak: Sasuke-kun...posso te perguntar uma coisa? -disse ela se aproximando

Sas: po...pode -disse ele gaguejando ao ver ela se aproximar dele.

Sak: porque agora começou a me chamar de Sakura-chan?

Sas: ora Sakura...porque...porque...porque sim! Vamos apenas esquecer essa pergunta ok? E se você quiser que eu volte a te chamar apenas de Sakura...sem problemas...

Sak: nhá...Sasuke-kun...pode continuar a me chamar assim! Eu realmente adorei! E adorei mais ainda -disse ela se aproximando mais de seu rosto- ver você todo vermelhinho com a minha pergunta... hihihihi

Sas: hump!

Nar: SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN ohayoooooo! -disse Naruto se aproximando rapidamente da garota e logo lhe abraçando

Sak: er...bom dia Naruto!

Nar: bom dia Sasuke...

Sas: péssimo com você aqui...-disse ele com a cara completamente fechada por causa do abraço que ele dera em Sakura

Nar: iiiiiiiiiiiii Sasuke ta com ciúmes porque abracei a Sakura-chan? Ta ficando vermelho...iiiiiiiiiii...Sasuke ta com ciúmes, Sakuke ta com ciúmes! -gritava naruto parecendo uma criança de 7 anos

Sas: NARUTO BAKA CALA A BOCA! -disse ele correndo atrás de Naruto com uma veia saltitando de sua testa.

Sak: calma Sasuke-kun, você sabe como ele é, e por sinal, como você ta com a Hinata-chan?

Nar: eu...eu pedi ela em namoro! -disse ele ficando vermelho- fiz como você disse...

Sak: e ai? -disse ela com os olhos brilhando de excitação

Nar: ela...

Sak: ela? -perguntou ela já não contendo mais a curiosidade

Nar: ela aceitou!

Sak: isso! Eu disse pra você! Parabéns Naruto-kun!

Nar: hehe...brigado sakura-chan!

Sas: Hump! Namoro, que besteira

Sak: não seja tão mal educado Sasuke-kun! Esse era o sonho da Hinata, e de muitas mulheres também! Quem não sonha em ficar com a pessoa que ama? -disse ela realmente irritada.

Sas: eu sou um que não sonha essas besteiras...-disse ele apenas para contrariar ela, mais essa era a sua maior mentira.

Sakura ao ouvir isso ficou realmente atordoada, todos os pensamentos que havia tido sobre a mudança de Sasuke, quer dizer que...ele não havia mudado nada, que a sua impressão sobre ele estava completamente errada, ela apenas olhou profundamente nos olhos dele, deixando uma lagrima escapar pelo canto do rosto e se virando para onde Kakashi tinha acabado de aparecer.

Kak: aconteceu alguma coisa Sakura:

Sak: não, não Kakashi-sensei...apenas um cisco caiu no meu olho. Um cisco que eu retirei para sempre de mim.

Sasuke entendeu muito bem a indireta, e agora quem estava em pânico era ele, sim, ele se sentia mais que um lixo, ele não pensou que ela fosse levar tão a serio as coisas ditas por ele, ela sabia do seu jeito durão, mais não esperava dela essa reação tão, firme.

Sak: Kakashi, por favor passe logo a missão, já não agüento mais este local. - disse ela completamente perturbada.

Kak: ta ta u.u vocês terão que acompanhar um velho conhecido de vocês que esta aqui na vila, vão ter que levá-lo para a sua casa, somente isso n.n

Nar: Kakashi...quem é esse velho conhecido?

Kak: ora Naruto, é o Tamahome! Não é maravilhoso?

Sas, Sak, Nar: O QUEEEEEEEE?

Kak: Sabia que vocês iam adorar!

E antes que estes pudessem expressar sua raiva Kakashi jogou o pergaminho que caiu na testa de Naruto, e desapareceu.

Sas: não acredito que teremos que levar aquele cara para qualquer canto...porque justo ele?

Nar: se ele der em cima da Sakura-chan dinovo...eu juro que acabo com ele dessa vez!

Sak: fique tranqüilo Naruto, eu já disse que mudei, e ele irá notar isso logo ao me ver...

Nar: isso pode ter certeza...você evoluiu bastante Sakura-chan -disse ele fazendo uma cara totalmente maliciosa para Sakura

Sak: Naruto, você esta passando tempo de mais com o Jiraya, e não se esqueça de quem eu sou pupila.

Nar: er...gomenasai!

Sak: u.ú ta...agora vamos logo atras desse Tamahome, quero terminar essa missão o quanto antes...

Sas: eu também...-disse Sasuke agora preocupado com aquele que no passado dera em cima de Sakura, e se ela se interessasse por ele? - ele já tinha começado a ficar inseguro.

Sakura no começo odiou a idéia de se aproximar de novo de Tamahome, mais depois de um tempo pensando, viu que aquela oportunidade seria ótima para testar Sasuke, queria ver qual seria a reação dele se ela demonstrasse estar a fim de Tamahome. E assim os três partiram em direção ao portão de konoha, a espera de mais uma viagem, que mudaria em alguns aspectos a vida de 2 pessoas em questão

OooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooo

**Bom...eu realmente espero ki vcs tenham gostado desse cap...**

**Gostei mto de escreve-lo...gente comercial ake..leiam o maga de furuba 11...perfeito...**

**Otra coisa... juro ki vo tenta escreve mta coisa no meu cadernim oks? Tirando os dias de prova...mas vo tenta!**

**Aguardem o prox cap...cenas mto mais mto tezudas...huhauahuahauhaua **

**DEIXEM REVIEWS!**

**Kissus e já ne 0/ **


	11. uma chance

**Domo minna! **

**Naruto e Cia ainda não me pertencem...mas o Sasuke-kun eh meu...mais ó...eh segredo viuw?**

**Cs pensaram ki eu morri? Nnaaaaaaaaaaaummmm eu to aki p oertuba vcs cum as minhas fics bestasss ahuahauahauhua risada maléfica ...bom eu tava meio ki sem pc...¬¬ e estudando...alem do ke...bombei nu boletim...me fufu... /**

**E kestoes pessoais tbm...confusoes de minha mente...**

**Mais enfim...ai esta o cap ki atraso tanto...**

OoooooooooOoooooooooOFlashbackOoooooooooOoooooooooOoooooooooOooooooo

. Sakura no começo odiou a idéia de se aproximar de novo de Tamahome, mais depois de um tempo pensando, viu que aquela oportunidade seria ótima para testar Sasuke, queria ver qual seria a reação dele se ela demonstrasse estar a fim de Tamahome. E assim os três partiram em direção ao portão de konoha, a espera de mais uma viagem, que mudaria em alguns aspectos a vida de 2 pessoas em questão

OooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooOfim do flashbackOooooooooooooooOoooooooo

Ao atravessarem o portão de konoha, os três de depararam com um homem bem mais bonito que aquele que eles já haviam encontrado, Tamahome estava bem mais alto, mais musculoso, com o cabelo ainda mais espetado; dando-lhe um ar muito mais irresistível e sexy. Sakura quando o viu não escondeu a sua surpresa, ficando ate com a boca aberta. O que deixou Sasuke apreensivo.

Nartuo não escondeu a surpresa, pois durante o caminho veio falando como Tamahome devia estar. Sakura, imaginou pela descrição de Naruto que ele havia crescido pouca coisa desde o ultimo encontro, estava completamente magro e sem músculos e seu cabelo agora estava liso e para baixo. Naruto foi o primeiro a se pronunciar ao vê-lo.

Nar: é você mesmo baka?

Tam: sim Naruto...vejo que você não mudou nada desde a ultima vez que nos vimos...

Nar: co..como assim? Eu cresci muito ta? Você que é demente de mais pra perceber! -disse ele com uma veia saltitando na testa.

Tam: já que você insiste...bom dia Sakura-chan! -disse ele ignorando por completo Naruto e olhando a jovem médica-nin de cima a baixo, deixando Sasuke completamente enfurecido.

Sak: bom dia Tamahome-kun -disse ela um pouco constrangida pelos olhares vorazes de tamahome sobre ela.

Sas: "Tamahome-kun? Por que ela ta chamando ele de -kun? Pensei que ela chamava apenas a mim de -kun!" -pensou um Sasuke completamente enciumado.

Tamahome se aproximou de Sakura e falou maliciosamente em seu ouvido:

Tam: e então, esta namorando Sakura-chan? Porque eu não desisti de você e se você estiver pretendendo...

Ele foi impedido de continuar a sua cantada super indiscreta quando viu Sakura pular de susto, o motivo desse susto foi Sakura sentir uma braço em envolto em sua cintura, e para a sua surpresa, nao era o braço de Tamahome, e sim de Sasuke, que não falou nada, apenas a puxou para longe de Tamahome e para perto de si.

Sak: Sasuke-kun...por que fez aquilo?

Sas: ora Sakura, pela cara que ele estava fazendo, ele não devia estar falando nada descente, e eu não podia deixar ele falar assim com você... -disse ele desviando o olhar dela por estar vermelho.

Sak: por acaso você esta com ciúmes sasuke-kun?

Sas: cla...claro que não Sakura...eu apenas...não achei certo ele falar com você daquela forma e com aquela intimidade.

Sak: a ta... bom...vamos indo, estamos atrasados!

Sas: claro! E sakura...-disse ele a puxando pelo braço para que ela o olhasse- se ele se meter com você...pode me chamar ta?

Sak: er...cla...claro disse ela agora vermelha pela tentativa de proteção que ele estava dando.

Os três caminharam em silencio até chegarem a uma hospedaria aonde iriam ficar... já tinham reservado os quartos, 1 para Sasuke e Naruto, 1 para Tamahome e 1 para Sakura, porém por engano ela anotou apenas 2 quartos, eles tentarão pegar mais dois, porem a hospedaria estava cheia devido ao festival que teria na cidade. e para piorar a situação, só cabiam 2 camas em um quarto, e o que sobrara para as duas outras pessoas, era um de casal, o qual não podia ser separado em camas de solteiro, o que obrigava Sakura a dormir com um dos meninos.

Sak: por que isso só acontece comigo? -se lamentava a garota

Tam: veja pelo lado bom...como nós dois estamos sem quarto, poderemos dormir juntos, e o melhor, na mesma cama!

Sakura ruborizou ao ouvir ele falando isso, e logo olhou para Sasuke com uma cara de medo, afinal Tamahome já havia colocado seu braço ao redor do ombro dela.

Sas: Tamahome, só vou falar uma vez, espero que entenda. Tire suas mãos imundas e maliciosas de cima da Sakura, não ouse tocá-la nem lhe dirigir a palavra de forma maliciosa, e mais uma coisa, você não vai dormir no quarto com ela.

Tam: nossa...vocês estão namorando? Por que o Sasuke parece estar se mordendo de ciúmes...

Sas: e se estivéssemos...algum problema?

Tam: nenhum...apenas ficaria chateado em saber que uma garota linda como a Sakura-chan escolheu um homem bruto, sem educação e chato como você.

Sas: olha aqui, eu não devo nenhuma satisfação pra você, se eu sou assim e se ela escolheu ficar comigo, você não tem nada o que se meter, apenas tira a mão de cima dela antes que eu lhe quebre a cara! - disse ele completamente furioso.

Tam: claro...tirei...calma Sasuke-kun! -falou ele completamente irônico.

Sasuke ao ouvir ele falando Sasuke-kun, tentando imitar Sakura perdeu a paciência que lhe restara, o puxou pelo colarinho da blusa e já se preparava para dar-lhe um belo soco no rosto, quando Sakura se pôs entre os dois o fazendo parar imediatamente.

Sak: Sasuke-kun, pare por favor, não vale a pena, vamos sair daqui, venha...-disse ela puxando-o pelo braço, o qual ainda encarava Tamahome, que ria ironicamente.

Os três ninjas conversaram a tarde inteira no jardim da hospedaria, enquanto Tamahome havia se enfurnado no quarto, com a desculpa de estar com dor de cabeça. Depois de muito conversarem, de um jeito que não faziam antes, pois agora Sasuke ria junto com eles. Sakura se retirou para tomar banho, enquanto Naruto e Sasuke continuaram a conversar. Sakura foi tomar seu banho pensando em como esta época estava sendo boa; e claro, ela estava muito feliz com o que Sasuke estava fazendo por ela, e segundo seus pensamentos não precisaria mais fazer ciúmes nele com Tamahome, que estava pior do que na ultima vez que eles se encontraram. Ela tomava banho pensando em como sua vida estava melhorando relativamente, já não precisava mais agüentar seus pais adotivos, pois mesmo morando na casa deles, se ela quisesse sair de lá, já tinha autonomia, e Tsunade-sama, sua mestra, já havia dito que a ampararia como amparou Shizune. Mais ela não pensava em sair de lá e ir morar com sua mestra, seus pensamentos iam mais longe, ela pensava em sair daquela casa e ir morar em outra, a casa de um certo Uchiha. Ao pensar nisso ficou muito vermelha, e adorou estar sosinha naquele momento, pois assim ninguém a veria vermelha daquele jeito. Bem, ela pensava estar sozinha, pois em cima de uma árvore alguém a observava. Ela tomou seu banho, completamente relaxada, até ouvir um barulho vindo de uma árvore, ela logo pensou que era um animal, mais viu a sombra de algo muito maior que um animal, sim, era uma pessoa. Sakura ao invés de gritar como da ultima vez, concentrou o chackra em sua mão e deu um soco relativamente fraco para ela, mais que destruiu a árvore e arremessou a pessoa que nela estava justamente para a sua frente (aquelas cenas bem anime sabe?).

Sak: de novo Tama... -mas ela parou de falar devido ao choque que levara ao ver quem era.- Sasuke...o que você estava fazen...quer dizer...por que você estava me espiando?

Sas: eu? Te espiando? Eu...eu apenas estava vigiando o local...por que Tamahome poderia vim aqui e...

Sak: Sasuke...nao invente mentiras...eu...eu não sei nem o que dizer...eu realmente não esperava isso de você..

Sas: mas eu..- ele não conseguiu terminar de falar pois ela já havia saído do local, e pelo que ele havia notado, chorando. O que o fez sentir um lixo, apesar de realmente estar apenas vigiando o local, quer dizer, ele não resistiu dar umas olhadinhas, segundo ele, sem segundas intenções.

Ele apenas se retirou do local e foi para o local aonde seria servido o jantar, afinal já tinha tomado banho. Ao chegar na sala de jantar, viu que Naruto já estava esperando pela comida como de costume, Tamahome se encontrava sentado ao lado de Sakura e apenas subiu a vista para ele quando este entrou. Sasuke reparou que os olhos de Sakura estavam um pouco inchados, e que esta não o olhava de maneira nenhuma. Durante o jantar ninguém falou nada, ouvia-se apenas o som que Naruto fazia com os pratos, afinal ele comia mais que todos juntos. Sakura apenas comeu porque Tamahome insistiu muito, e até se aproveito, passando o braço pelos ombros da garota e afagando seus cabelos, ela que estava com um ar tão distante que parecia nem sentir o que ele estava fazendo. Sasuke sentiu muita vontade ir até lá acabar com ele...mais sabia que isto ao seria o certo naquele momento.

Depois do jantar Sakura se retirou da sala e foi para o jardim, acompanhada por Tamahome, Sasuke apenas olhou os dois se retirarem e subiu para o seu quarto. Ela caminhou até um jardim florido, sentou-se neste e ficou apreciando a vista que tinha daquele local, principalmente o céu que estava estrelado e sem nenhuma nuvem naquela noite.

Tama: você realmente gosta dele não gosta? -disse ele chegando ao local e se sentando

Sak: han?

Tama: Sasuke...você realmente gosta do Sasuke né? -disse ele com os olhos expressando um pouco de tristeza.

Sak:eu...eu não sei do que você esta falando -disse ela virando o rosto para esconder o rubor

Tama: sabe, eu vi que você não parava de olhá-lo durante o jantar...

Sak: você esta enganado, eu não ia gostar de um grosseiro com o ele, além do mais, ele não gosta de mim mesmo.

Tama: Sakura, você poderia me escutar por um momento?

Sak: eu não estou aqui? Fale...

Tama: o seu corpo esta aqui, mais sua mente não, por isso estou pedindo isso. Pelo menos uma vez me escute esta bem?

Sak: ha...hai -disse ela olhando-o

Os dois estavam a conversar sem imaginar que um certo shinobi estava escutando toda a conversa em cima de uma arvore próxima ao local.

Tama: Sakura, desde a primeira vez que eu te vi, eu senti minhas pernas tremerem...sabe...como sempre falam, as tais borboletas, coração acelerado pernas bambas...mas...eu realmente não sabia como falar com você, já que aquele uchiha estava sempre por perto, e...o único jeito que eu encontrei foi tentar fazer ciúmes a ele, até que aconteceu aquele acidente entre meu primo e você, o que até hoje não me perdoei. Sabe, quando voltei pra casa, tentei te esquecer, por um tempo pensei até ter conseguido, e é claro que namorei muitas, afinal, sei que sou irresistível -disse ele fazendo-a sorrir e emburrando mais ainda o garoto que estava na arvore(não era o Tarzan ta gente?) - mas..quando eu te vi sair pelo portão de Konoha, ainda mais bonita do que estava...eu vi que todas as minhas tentativas foram por água abaixo , eu...ainda tenho todas essas sensações...e queria te pedir...você poderia...me dar apenas uma chance?

Sak: como uma chance? -disse ela sem entender o que ele queria dizer com isso.

Tama: uma chance pra te fazer realmente feliz, pra te mostrar o que é a verdadeira felicidade Sakura, já que sei que passou todos esses anos esperando por ele, que nunca apareceu ou demonstrou algum interesse, apenas te fazendo triste -disse ele levando a cabeça desta e puxando-a para bem perto, deixando seus lábios quase colados ao dela. -uma chance, é tudo que peço Sakura-chan.

Sasuke estava para ter um ataque de cólera ao ver aquela cena, mais estava ainda pior pois não sabia qual seria a resposta de Sakura, e se ela aceitasse? Ela iria começar a namorar com ele, o que significava que ela beijaria ele, e se eles se casassem? Ela...ela se entregaria a ele, e isso, ele não conseguia nem pensar, pois só de imaginar outro homem possuindo Sakura, seu sangue fervia violentamente, mas ele não podia descer dali, por que se ela soubesse que ele estivera espionando toda a sua conversa, a situação que ele se encontrava só iria piorar, então, teria que esperar a resposta dela, o que estava parecendo uma tortura para tal. E assim, segundos se passaram.

Tudo ficou no mais completo silencio, a não ser pelo barulho emitido pelos grilos, que aumentavam ainda mais a tensão da situação. Sakura não se movia, parecia estar pensando nas coisas que ele havia dito para esta, e, pensando em que resposta dar, afinal, ela também queria ser feliz. Tamahome viu, que ela ficaria quieta a noite toda se ele não tomasse nenhuma providencia, então, este selou seus lábios ao dela, de modo que ela "acordou" de seus pensamentos, enquanto ele desfrutava pelo menos este pequeno momento de prazer. Sasuke já estava para pular da árvore, e dessa vez, para matar Tamahome, mais viu Sakura se afastar devagar, tirando os seus lábios do dele.

Sak: Tamahome..realmente..me desculpe, mais...eu, não consigo fazer isso. -disse ela se levantando e se retirando do local.

Tama: Sakura - disse ele puxando o braço dela- não pense que eu vou desistir tão rápido ta? -disse ele dando um beijo na bochecha dela e se retirando.

Novamente esta se sentou na grama, agora estava só e podia pensar em tudo. Sasuke resolveu ir falar com ela, e foi o que fez, sentando-se ao lado desta.

Sas: Sakura, eu...queria te pedir perdão pelo que aconteceu mais cedo, sabe, você entendeu errado, eu não estava te espiando, eu estava vigiando pra que o Tamahome não te espiasse, afinal ele já fez isso e eu...não queria que ninguém lhe visse tomando banho, então eu pensei que seria melhor e eu vigiar o local, já que você é muito distraída.

Sak: bom...aquilo já passou né...

Sas: Sakura...eu sei que não devia ter feito isso..-disse ele já abaixando a cabeça- mas, eu escutei a sua conversa com Tamahome e...

Sak: VOCÊ O QUE? Agora vai ficar espiando minhas conversas é? -disse ela se levantando com muita raiva.

Sas: apenas me escute, depois você pode fazer o que bem entender.

Sak: hai...mas não pense que eu irei esquecer disso.-disse ela cruzando os braços

Sas: ta...bom...eu ouvi toda a conversa e...

Sak: e...

Sas: bom...eu não sabia que...quer dizer sabia...mas...não imaginava...- Sasuke estava completamente confuso com suas palavras, não imaginava o quanto seria difícil dizer aquilo

Sak: Sasuke, você esta bem? -perguntou ele vendo o embaraço dele com as palavras.

Sas: sim...bom, é que você disse que eu sou grosso com você, mas...eu não sabia que você sentia tanto?

Sak: como você não sabe que as pessoas sofrem quando as pessoas que elas amam são grossas com elas? -murmurou Sakura afundando sua cabeça em suas pernas.

Sas: eu realmente não sabia, pois, a pessoa que eu...a pessoa que eu gosto nunca foi grossa comigo...

Agora já era de mais pra Sakura, além dele espiá-la tomando banho, escutar suas conversas, ele ainda vinha falar de outra garota para ela, sabendo que ela gostava dele, realmente, Uchiha Sasuke não tem um pingo de sentimentos, ele não presta. Sakura pensou e pensou nisso, apertando suas mãos nas pernas, de modo que se controlava para não chorar, o que foi inevitável quando ele começou a falar das qualidades dela

Sas: ela sempre foi super carinhosa comigo, e como foi, eu sempre fui fechado e grosso come ela, mais nem por isso ela saia de perto de mim, ficou ao meu lado nos momentos mais dificieis, chorou por mim como mais ninguém chorou, me viu partir, e me procurou, sim...vou confessar que de noites em noites eu ia visitá-la em sua cama, mesmo sem saber o porquê de fazer isso, mas mesmo ate hoje, odeio a presença dela, pois é somente com ela que eu consigo me sentir feliz, por isso sou grosso com ela, pois não quero perdê-la como perdi minha família, por isso tentei afasta-la, até sai da vila, mas, quando estava longe, a sombra dela parecia me perseguir, em meus sonhos era constante a sua presença, tinha horas, que eu chegava a delirar, imaginava estar sentindo o cheiro dela, o que me fez voltar, para vê-la de novo. Mais quando a vi, ela estava diferente, fria, o que me deixou inseguro, e descobri que havia alguém gostando dela, e este pediu para namora-la.

Sak: Sasuke, por favor pare...eu...eu já não agüento mais ouvir você falar dela, você não percebe o quanto isso me machuca? Eu realmente não quero saber qual é ou deixa de ser o nome dela...-disse ela agora já não contendo as lagrimas e se levantando.

Sas: não, você vai me escutar como disse que faria, depois você pode fazer o que quiser.

Sak: se você queria me ver chorar, me torturar, fique sabendo que já conseguiu, me deixe ir por favor...-dizia ela já suplicando.

Sas: não até eu terminar.

Sak: então termina logo isso que eu quero ir embora daqui.

Sas: bem...ela é da vila de konoha, e eu ouvi ela dizer, que eu não gosto dela , o que não passa de uma mentira, pois se não gostasse...não estaria fazendo ela ouvir essa declaração toda para ela.

Sak: han? -disse ela meio atordoada...pensando que havia entendido errado- "ele me ama? É isso? Uchiha Sasuke disse que me ama? Eu só posso estar doida"

Sas: er...eu...eu disse que...gosto de você..foi isso..

Sak: Sasuke eu...

Ela não pode continuar pois havia sido calada da melhor maneira possível, com um beijo apaixonado de Sasuke, primeiramente ela ficou um pouco assustada, mais depois deu permissão para a língua dele explorar a sua boca. Ficaram um bom tempo se beijando até sentirem necessidade de pegar ar. Os dois se separaram, ambos estavam vermelhos, então Sakura não se conteve e pulou em cima de Sasuke, o abraçando, ela ficou em cima dele agarrada em seu pescoço, começou a rir, ele não intendeu o motivo da risada, mais riu também, quando ela conseguiu se concentrar e disse:

Sak: isso é mais do que eu já sonhei!

Sas: e esta só começando! -disse ele a beijando mais uma vez.

Eles ficaram assim por um bom tempo, até que Sakura dormiu nos braços de Sasuke e este a levou nos braços para o quarto dela.

No dia seguinte, os dois estavam muito vermelhos, pois Naruto disse que kakashi havia visto duas pessoas no maior amasso de noite na grama. Eles então partirão da pensão, Sakura ficou um pouco chateada em ver que parecia que nada havia mudado entre eles. Mas ara sua surpresa ele apareceu atrás dele e passou a sua mão pela cintura dela e continuaram a andar. Mais eles nem imaginavam quem já havia os localizado.

Kabuto: Orochimaru-sama, eles estão a caminho da vila da névoa...

Orochimaru: ótimo...Sasuke-kun vai pagar pelo que fez a mim...

OooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooo

**Er...tentei fze o melhor sabe...tive ki fz isso em 2 hrs...intom nom sei c fiko bom...**

**Espero ki tenham gostado do bju do sasuke e da sakura tah?**

**Nher...continuem a ler e deixar reviews...vcs saum a minha inspiração pra fics...**

**E nhá...kualker idéia...pode manda...to aceitando tbm oks?**

**Kissus e já ne 0/ **

**E sinceras desculpas pro cs oks?**


End file.
